Abducted
by TVDgirl4
Summary: What interest would he have in me?
1. Chapter 1

'Time slows down whenever your around...' as I sat singing softly in my room, I mentally readied myself for the stressful day to come.

Caroline would be all over me as usual, something to do with that guy from the grill this time I think.  
I just skimmed over most of that text, it's not the most important one I've ever been sent by her after all.

I couldn't help but check my phone again, reading that text some guy sent me, it was kind of creepy, I mean how did he have my number? Who was he?

I felt my cheeks getting warm again as I looked at it.

_'Hello Bonnie, you looked beautiful at the grill today, hope you had fun playing pool with your friends, I'll be in touch later xoxox'_

OK so call me a coward, I haven't replied yet, who would?

I may be a witch, but I sure as hell don't know who, or even what he was. No human guy in Mystic falls is like that.

I looked at the clock as I put the finishing touches to my make-up, damn! I was running late, like normal, but I still had to pick Elena up, so I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to my car.

By the time me and Elena got to school, Caroline was looking very annoyed. But I hadn't meant to be that late for her...

'There you guys are! What took you so long? Now I have to talk double time about this guy and you know I don't do double time.' Caroline sounded really upset, but annoyingly perky for a Monday morning.

'Sorry Caroline, Bonnie and I were running late, Jeremy was being rea-' Elena cut off as something caught her eye from the corner of the parking lot.

'Really...? Gonna finish that sentence 'lena?' Caroline looked her with one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised.

'err.' Was all Elena could stutter out, before we all looked up to see what she was staring at.

As soon as I did, I felt weird, like hitting a brick wall, there was a smoking hot guy there and he was plainly staring in our direction, even though he must have figured we were staring.

I took a breath, I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

'oh shit! Bonnie?' was all I heard as I crumpled to the ground, before I swiftly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own none of these characters- although I'd love to because they are pure brilliance :)

thanks guys for following this and putting it on your favourites lists :)

Ok this ones a bit longer, so hope you enjoy it!

The only vampires in this are the originals and the salvatores (there is a reason because of an idea I had for later chapters)  
Anna and Lexi are still alive (so wrong to kill them of!)

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of a whispered conversation in the corner of the room, my whole body ached, but I fought the pain and laid still, trying to listen to the conversation and make out what these people were saying.

'are you sure shes ok? I mean it looked like she went down quite hard, what caused it?'

'I assure you she'll be fine, its possibly from just from exhaustion these Teenagers do have a lot of exams around the corner, she's probably just like some of the others, staying up late, freaking out and then revising until the small hours of the morning every morning from now until then.'

'I'm not sure she really does that, I don't think Bonnie gets dressed out that easily.'

As this went on, I tried to keep listening and make-out who it was, the second voice was obviously the Nurse's but the guys voice wasn't so easy to place, Matt maybe? Yeah, that made more sense than anything, I had no idea who else it could be.

I faded out to black again, in and out, I have no idea how long I was there, but when i woke for near enough the 5th time, I tried to fight not to be pulled under again, when I felt someone shaking my arm ever so gently.

'Bonnie...Bonnie...hey wake up.'

I tried to move toward the sound but my whole body was stuck fast, I tried opening my eyes a tiny bit, that seemed to work quite well.

As a shed of bright light managed to sneak its way through my eyelashes I blinked more rapidly and just let the blurry view around me settle, I could just make out the beginnings of a face, someone with dark brown hair I think, but as soon as I could make it out, I felt the darkness threatening to pull me back under.

'No.' I stifled a sob and tried to curl up.

'Whats happening to me?' I asked in a small childlike voice.

'I don't know Bonnie, I don't know.' A very sorry male voice told me, 'but I promise I'll find out, rest now its ok, your friends will be here when you wake up.'

'But Matt aren't you...' My voice trailed off as I found the person who had been there moments before gone again. I was s sure it had been Matt, but that hair... Matt was blonde he didn't have brown hair.

As the darkness took me again, I had a dream this time, it was of me and the guy from the parking lot...

But who was he?

* * *

'Miss Bennett, your friends are here to see you, its the end of the school day, and they've come to take you home if your well enough to walk. Would you like them to come in?'

'Yes please but wait for a minute I just want to check, but how long have I been out?'

'Well you were thrashing around a bit so I gave you a seditive with your dad's consent, you've been in and out maybe 3 times today? I've had to leave twice for...erm...what was it? well I'm sure it was something. A young man came by a few hours ago, a transfer I think, he asked to make sure you were ok, he saw you fall.'

'Oh okay, thanks. Can I see my friends now? I'm sure they've been dying to talk to me all day.'

'Of course.' The nurse smied at me, and left the room, towing several people in just a few seconds later.

I squinted to make them out as my vision was just settling properly, like I'd just woken up from a really deep sleep, which I guess I just had.

'Hey Bonbon, how you feeling?' It was Elena talking, I was sure.

'Hey 'Lena, yeah I'm ok, I think I was just a little stressed or something.'

'Bonnie you scared the hell out of me today!' as usual Caroline was straight to the point, something I loved her for, really.

As she said it, Caroline came up and gave me a massive hug and I felt my body react to it, so I could move again.

I decided to make it seem like everything was normal, I just wanted to go home, do my homework and watch a movie with hot chocolate, on my own, no freaky busniess.

As soon as I could convince everyone I was ok, I managed to make Caroline take me and Elena home, seeing as I couldn't drive my car and the keys were lost some where in my bag.

'Bye Bonnie! Call us if anything bad happens ok? Don't be on your own to long! Call someone if you feel lonely and need someone to talk to okay?'

'Yeah thanks guys! I got it!' I yelled over my shoulder, opening my front door and walking straight in, as soon as I closed the door, and heard a loud noise from upstairs. I knew my dad wasn't home yet and his girlfriend didn't live with us, Jamie was in Wales hunting down Abi who was somewere around there.

So who was in my house? And what were they doing here?

As I slowly put down my bags, I headed upstairs with a bat in my hands, whoever was up there was dead meat, I wasn't the best batter in mystic falls for no reason, my aim put even Tyler Lockwood to shame in the sport, and that took some doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters.

Please Read and Review!

Thank you to the people following my story much appreciated :)

* * *

I crept up the stairs the baseball bat clasped just in front of me. Just before I reached the top I heard a sound in the room by the bathroom. My room. There was someone in my room, and it certainly wasn't my friends, or dad.

As I crept a bit closer to the door I lowered the baseball bat to a casually defensive position and left it hanging there, my heart was pounding so loudly and I could feel my cheeks warm up from blushing, I wasn't sure about what though.

Peering around the door I almost gasped aloud, the same guy from the hospital was in there now, and he clearly was in a hurry, he was just picking up my desk chair, I guess that's what he had knocked over earlier.

On a whim I walked though the door, praying he wasn't really there, that he had actually left that maybe it didn't even happen.

As I opened the door, I saw that my room was clear, breathing a sigh of relief I leaned against the door frame, dropping the bat with clatter to the floor.

I jumped, I didn't realise how tense I had been.

* * *

A few minutes later I got up from where I'd sunk onto the floor with my back to the door frame.

I needed something loud to wake me up properly and take my mind off of today.

Walking over to my stero and turned up Candice's new album _'its always the innocent ones' _I hit the play button on track 2 some girls, it was my favourite of the week, and I followed Candice's singing career as much as I could, she was brilliant to listen to.

Deciding to take a quick shower, with the music turned up as loud as I could without the neighbours complaining, even with a completely sound proofed house that is, I jumped into the shower and started singing to the chorus of Some girls really loudly and I'm pretty sure I was out of tune.

'_I reserve the right, no shirt no shoes no dice!'_

* * *

With the next the loud blast of music, I left the shower and set my hairdryer up almost as high as possibly bearable.

Standing in my favourite light blue fluffy dressing gown I looked into my wardrobe wondering what to dress in, I settled on comfortable jeans and my favourite dark green t-shirt with branches climbing up it, it was the last thing my Grams ever gave to me.

I paused as I felt myself drifting away to a memory with Grams but as soon as I realised I managed to stop myself from going any further and quickly shook myself back into the present, I didn't want to get upset on top of everything else that had already happened today.

After I dressed I went over to my dresser and picked up a butterfly necklace to complete my outfit, with a quick glance in the mirror I stopped abruptly, my mirror had a note tapped to the top corner.

Did I really want to open it? it might just be from Dad, but he's never in my room, maybe its just a prank left by Elena or Caroline or something.

I flipped it open to begin reading it, but it wasn't anybodys handwriting, it was computerised. ha, maybe Elena had learnt from the last time she tried to leave me an annoynomous letter.

As I started at the letter it suddenly got very obvious to me it wasn't from any of them, but it was obviously that guy who kept showing up everywhere today...

* * *

_Bonnie,_

_I'm sorry about what happened to you today, I'm trying to find out what it was that made you faint, and I promise I'll find out for you._

_In the mean time, my brothers and I will keep an eye on you and your friends, just incase something truely terrible would happen._

_Keep yourself safe, and try to keep an eye on the clock in the mornings, I doubt that girl was happy you kept her waiting, the blonde, Caroline I believe her name is, certainly has talked so much so I wonder if even she knew what she was going on about half the time._

_She'll probably fill you in on that new guy who started at your school today, although I assure you, he is there solely to keep an eye on you and your friends, put in place by my brothers._

_Try not to stress about your school work as the nurse seemed to think, although it might have been something else entirely eh? ;)_

_As for that baseball bat by the door that I saw today, that is possibly a little to shabby, however I've a strong feeling that you don't have a brother, so why have a baseball bat? surely you prefer other things, like guys for instance... like me? :)  
_

_I'll be close to you for now, can't have a replay of today can we?_

_with love_

_-K xoxoxox_

* * *

K? who did I know in this town whose name began with K? no body, thats who!

I folded the later up for examination later, my head was now swimming with questions, and I couldn't be bothered to face them right now, it wasn't the right time for me to sit there looking for answers, I went to grab my car keys, but of course without driving home, I didn't have a car. I double-checked the garage and found nothing, as I walked back round to the front of the house, a motorbike pulled up.

I stood there dumbfounded, who the hell was that? I didn't know anyone with a Motorbike did I?

Oh wait, yes I did!

As I stood there, the motorcyclist swung her leg round the bike and got off it easily, lifting up her helmet, she shook out her long hair and turned around with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

'Hey did you miss me?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own (sadly) any thing or any one from the vampire diaries.

sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy with rehearsals for a show all week!

The only supernatural element to this story are the vampires, which are just the originals and the Salvatore's. Enjoy!

* * *

I stood by my front door completely shocked and managed to choke just three words out.

' .God.'

'Hey, Bonnie, I'm good, travelling was great thanks! ' She laughed as she placed her helmet into her tiny luggage compartment and started wheeling her motorbike to the space in the driveway that hadn't been occupied for the last 6 months.

'D you, er do you wanna come in?' I asked somewhat sheepishly.

'Well I suppose that was a reason I came here first today. Sure.' She grinned. 'Lead the way.'

As we sat down on my couch with freshly brewed coffee in both our favourite mugs we sat cross-legged , facing each other, in the same position we always took in the living room together when we were talking and not watching TV.

'So, what brings you back to Mystic falls so early?'

'I was getting restless, living out of a suitcase with crumpled clothes does become boring after a while. And I met a guy.'

'Of course.' I rolled my eyes. Living out of a suitcase had never been her strong point, but that fact that she came back here because if some guy was really quite surprising'

'Care to expand on that last sentence?' I asked curiously.

Well he was in India at the same hotel as me, for the same length of time to, believe it or not. So anyway, he was there with his little sister , who looks nothing like him and they looked roughly the same age, so I kind of thought they were 'together' and ignored them for a while, but then he started showing interest in me a few days later...'

'And?' I prompted, eager to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

'And, when it was time for us both to move on, he asked were I was going and so I told him. He sent his sister home and followed me around, both of us travelling together for about 2 months before he had to leave and rejoin his family.'

She paused to take a sip of her drink.

'Well as I started travelling around again, it wasn't the same, we still texted and everything, but it was getting really boring so I came back.'

'Did you ever get the whereabouts of this guy? Like were he lives?'

'oh sure.' she said, keeping me in suspense.

'Which is?' I asked, really wanting to know.

'He moved to mystic falls with his family yesterday from a couple of towns over. If I'm remembering this right, his younger brothers, two of them and they are totally yummy I might add!'

I giggled at her use of the word 'yummy.'

'Wait, jeez- younger brothers? they must still be in high school, am I right?'

'Er yeah, I guess, they started at your school today.'

'Oh god.'

'What?' She asked.

'Well...'

'Bonnie what happened today?'

I told her. I told one of my best friends everything that had happened, from passing out, to the letter still sitting in my room upstairs. As I told her, her face grew more and more creased with concern and by the end the tan she had picked up travelling was looking almost as pale as her normally white skin.

'Bonbon...'

'yeah, I know creepy and mysterious? check!'

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Then without a word she got up off the couch and left the room, as I heard her climbing the staris I yelled at her.

'What are you doing?'

'Getting that letter! I want to read it to help myself understand it better!'

'Fine! But put it back afterwards, I want to go over it again later!'

'Oh no, you aren't on your own tonight, its a friday and you have a guy problem- you are texting Elena and Caroline to get their butts over here next!'

'Why?' I yelled over myshoulder, placing our coffee mugs in the sink to be washed up later and reaching for my phone.'

'They neeed to know about this!' She yelled back.

Flipping my phone open, I texted the girls to come over.

_Something urgent come up- you guys over at mine, slumber tonight -B xoxoxox_

Within a minute of sending the text I heard both a cry of shock from upstairs and my phone beeped with a message.

_'Lena is with m, on our way give us 10 mins, whats up? Care xoxoxox_

_She's back! -B xoxoxox_

figuring no other explination was needed for the time being, I yelled over my shoulder and up the stairs.

'They'll be here in 10!'


	5. Chapter 5

'LEXI!' Caroline literally flew in past the door and towards the blonde standing in the hallway looking very happy with herself.

A slightly more reserved Elena entered through the door afterwards and looked at me appologetically, aussumed it was because Caroline hadn't even said hi t me and gone straight to Lexi.

'Hey Bonbon, so whats this emergancy sleepover for exactly?' Elena looked at me questionly with one of her eyebrows rasied.

'To welcome back our long lost travelling friend of course!' Caroline flew round, like the thought of it being for anythig else was horrendous.

'Actually, Care, it's not just because of me being back here, it's about somebody new in town, who seems to like our dear Bonnie.' Lexi deadpanned, just to see Carolines reaction I moved around to get a better look and I wasn't disappointed, her face looked like she was going into shock.

After the intial catch up with Lexi, we explained everything that had happened to me since the girls (well everyone but Lexi) had dropped me off.

'So basically, what your saying is that some super hot new stalker is in town and is intrested in Bonnie to the extreme?' Caroline looked at us with disbelief written all over her pale face.

'It's not possible.' Elena stated, unable to believe that.

'So lets go get dinner at the grill then, see if mystery man shows.' Lexi offered, happy with her suggestion and then with its response when Elena and Caroline both yelled yes at the same time.

'Oh okay, fine then, somebody grab my car keys, i'll drive, it's time everyone knew the fab four were all back in town!' I grinned at my random use of our childhood nickname, there was a reason we were the inseperable back then.

* * *

**_Authour's note:_**

**_hey guys, so sorry for the long delay, more will be on its way shortly, I've just been ill so unable to look at a computer screen for long without a headache!_**

**_next chapter is about what Bonnie and co. get up to at the grill- will their guy show?_**

**_:) promise more later_**

**_ PM me with characters you would like to see appear in the next few chapters!_**


	6. Chapter 6

As we walked into the grill, my heart was pounding in my chest, and I really had no idea what was going to happen. I was panicking and Lexi knew it.

'Hey guys grab that booth over there, we're just going to grab some drinks- tequlia right?' Lexi said to Elena and Caroline before steering me over to the side of the bar.

'Can we have 4 shots of Tequila and 4 beers please?' Lexi kindly asked the bar tender, giving him her sweetest smile, obviously trying to persuade him eve if we were a little underaged.

Lexi leaned over and whispered in my ear, 'Bonnie relax, we're just here to have a nose around and announce my arrival back in town publically, its not the end of the world, nothing is going to happen!'

'But what happens if those guys show up, and I fall or something?' I said quietly back, my voice having gone up an octive.

'But nothing, the guy I met, Elejah and his two brothers might show up, but I swear that if that guy shows, we can get you out of here easily.' Lexi said.

'Here you go!' The bartender looked at us expectantly, 'Cash now or would you like me to put it on a tab?'

'A tab please, thanks, under Branson.' She said, grabbing the drinks and nudging me towards 'Lena and Caroline who were laughing and pointing at something just to the side of us.

As I glanced over my shoulder too see what on earth it was that had managed to grab thier attention so well, my heart stopped. It was the guy from the parking lot with 2 other boys.

'oh my god.' I breathed out, before practically dragging Lexi to our table.

'Look whose over there.' I hissed out though gritted teeth, not wanting to be heard by anyone but Lexi.

'what- where?' She asked looking in the direction I nodded at.

'Oh hey thats Elejah! Elejah!' She called out, waving the 3 men over to our table, including the new guy from school.

'Alexia! how nice to see you again! I didn't know you owuld be back to Mystic falls after your travels so soon!'

'Ah, well I just got back as of, 3 hours or so, and just had to see my friends first.' She explained, turning back to all of us.

'This is Caroline, Elena and Bonnie, my best friends since forever.' Lexi gestured to all of us and as the others both gave small smiles, I just looked down and focused on the alchol in front of me.

The new guy from school didn't take his eyes off of me, and I started to feel uncomfortable where I was.

'Pleasure to meet you ladies, these are two of my brothers, Niklaus and Kol.' The man now known as Elejah said to us.

I gulped, yup, the guy from the parking lot was Kol. I suddenly wanted to go home.

'We were just about to go order oursleves something to drink, would you girls mind if we joined you?' Niklaus asked, clearly eyeing Caroline as he said it.

'sure! why not? Elejah I'll go up with you, Nik, Kol make yourselves comfortable, we will be back.' As Lexi shot me a look to say 'be nice.'

I picked up my shot and held it out in front of me in the air.

'To new friends.' I said, and as Elena and Caroline caught on to what I was doing, they soon helped me out and put their glasses up to.

As I downed my shot, I grabbed for my beer, if I wasn't allowed to escape this guy for awhile, I was damn well not gonna let it spoil my evening!

'I don't think you want to drink anything that fast.' Said Kol, sliding in the spot next to me that Lexi had, annoyingly enough, vacated to go and get drinks.

'But why? I said turning to him, 'it's not like I can't afford to right now.'

'Yes, well, I'm the only one in my family and I suspect this little party, that isn't drinking anything tonight, and therefore I will probably have to get your drunk ass back to yours, along with your friends and then my brothers, you have two choices, either you stay sober enough to help me, or you get drunk enough that you pass out and I can just cover you with a blanket in the car with a pillow and leave you there overnight.'

I looked at him as I considered my options, and decided the only one possible was for me.

'I'm more than happy to spend the night in the boot of a parked car, I have no classes tomorrow, or the next day.' I said, looking smugly back at his surprised face, guys were so easy to wind-up sometimes.

As Lexi returned with Elejah and two trays of drinks, I started to drink and paid no more attentin to Kol for the night.

Drinking was the only thing on my mind right now, I had to get away from it all.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of being picked up and I whined at whoever i was to let me lay back down.

'Shhh, Bonnie, I warned you I'd have to get you out of here, go back to sleep you'll be safe, I promise.' Kol quietly whispered in my ear.

I turned towards his warm chest and fell back into unconsciousness convinced I was ok.

* * *

As sunlight streamed in, I turned over in the soft bed and streached, yawning as I did so, eurgh, my head hurt so much!

Hang on a second, as I went to set up, on the bedside, I found a glass of water and mother of all mercies, asprin.

But I didn't put that there and I'm sure as hell that the girls didn't put it there.

Ignoring the question of where I was for now, I grabbed the glass of water and put it to my lips, the cold water hit my dry mouth and I gulped it down quickly, stopping just before the end and forcing myself to take 2 asprin.

As I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I saw I was in a spacy room, in a very big room, and it certainly wasn't anyway I'd been before.

As I looked at what I was wearing, I realised my jeans and tank top had been changed for a simple mens shirt that went down to mid-thigh.

As I stood on my slightly shaky legs, I grabbed the glass and left the room, wanting to discover where I was and to get more to drink.

I padded down the massive stair case and went to the kitchen, I heard noise from the room next door, so I changed course and went to investigate, knocking on the door, I opened it and got the sight of the back of a few heads, none of whom had registered I was there as they were still talking about something, and as I realised, they were talking about me and my friends.

'Yes I took the other girls home, Lexi was just stable enough to give me the key to the houseand invite me in. I made sure they all got into somekind of bed, there were sleeping bags there so I assumed they were meant to be staying the night.' The guy closest to me was talking.

'And what of the other girl? the one you brought back with us? she was completely unconcious kol! how did you let her get so drunk?' the blonder guy asked Kol.

Kol. My eyes widened, and the night before started to come back in pieces, the bits with Kol and his brothers arriving at the grill that was.

'Relax brother, Bonnie is sleeping off one hell of a hangover upstairs, I just left a glass of water and medicine up there by the bedside, and Rebeckah put her in a long shirt that she grabbed off the wardobe hanger, in my room.'

'But why was she so drunk in the first place?' Nik asked again.

'Well, as the night went on she was whining about some guy across the parking lot, and someother mumbo jumbo.' Kol explained.

Oh crap, if I could have died right then, it would have been perfect. Having decided I didn't want to hear anymore, I straightened up and knocked on the door a little louder than I had before.

'Come in.' A voice called from the otherside.

'Erm hi.' I said sheepishly as I put my head round the door, to see Kol looking up at me from the couch and Nik, standing a little way a way looking up from as painting.

'Good afternoon Bonnie.' Said Kol, Nik just nodded his head at me before he continued painting.

'If you don't mind me asking...that is...how exactly did I get here?' I looked up at the end of my question, to a slightly amused looking Kol.

'You really want to know? Come, I'll cook you som breakfast and explain.' Kol said taking my hand and leading me out the room.

'You look lovely in my shirt, might I say.' An impish grin appeared on Kol's lips as he turned around to face me.

'oh..' I blushed as I followed him into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

As I followed Kol into the kitchen, my stomach churned, I was hungry, but I felt like I was going to be sick. Needed to be.

I dashed past Kol and vomited into the sink once, twice and three times, he had actually come over and held my hair back for me, passing me a cloth when I was done. it was so embarssing.

'Sorry.' I muttered into the cloth.

Kol shurgged.

'It's ok, its not the first time someone has done that when they have a hangover, and I'm really surprised that you didn't throw up sooner.' He smirked, he knew I was embaressed.

'So,' he kept going as he went to pick things out of the fridge standing in the corner, 'what do you remember of last night?'

'Well...' I trailed off as I sat on a stool by the breakfast bar.

'If you ask me, last night was...intresing.' Kol said, without turning around as he moved from the fridge to the oven, turning it on I assumed.

'I don't really remember much, I knew that there was acohol invloved though.' I grinned at him, unashamed.

'I remember you carrying me? you whispered something to me but I can't remember what.' I frowned, deep in thought.

'Yes well... it was just that it was ok to go back to sleep, as you were stirring slightly. I was carrying you up the stairs.' Kol turned to face her, bringing a plate of bacon and what looked like egg to me.

'thanks.' I accecpted the plate and looked around for a fork, just as Kol produced one to hand over to me.

'So,' he said watching me put food in my mouth, I looked like a mess and I knew it, he didn't need to make it obvious.

'So?' I asked between mouthfuls, it tasted so good! 'hmmm this food is really great, thanks Kol.'

'No problem I've had time to practise.' Kol smiled appreciatively.

I finished my food in comfortable silence with Kol.

'So, how did we get here?' I asked.

'Well its actually a rather complex story...' Kol trailed off.

'Tell me, we have plenty of time.' I pressed him, disbelievingly that it was that complex that he couldn't share with me.

'well it started just after you drowned your first beer...

* * *

_Flashback- Kol's POV_

_As I saw Bonnie down each drink faster than even Niklaus, I grew worried, her system couldn't handle that much acohol. It was human downside unfortunately, and as much as I wanted to slip some blood into her cup so she could at least stay a little sober, I knew that it wouldn't work._

_As I looked around the table I saw Nik and Caroline chatting to eachother, their hands all over the others, clearing in for a good night. _

_My gaze shifted around the table again to find Elejah sitting inbetween Elena and Lexi, enjoying a comfortable conversation and drink with the two of them, clearly enticed. Now wouldn't that be an attractive threesome? I thought to myself._

_As my gaze shifted again back around to Bonnie, I saw she was now on to her 3rd beer._

_'You know,' I said to her, 'You should really take it easy, the night is still young, you don't have be wasted from the start.'_

_'Oh yesss I do,' Bonnie slurred inbetween sips,'Because otherwise Kol will think he can try freak me out again like he did by the parking lot this morning, and then with that time he came into see me, at least I think it was him the second time.' Bonnie paused to frown at her line of thought._

_She didn't realise she was talking to me, I realised, secretly very intrested, but how did she remember the whole hospital visit? I mean yes I did compel the nurse to leave so I could see her a few times, but I really didn't think she would remember, she was only half awake after all._

_'I think you're cute.' Bonnie grinned at me unashamed._

_oh dear.I thought I had two choices, I could be a prick and take advantage of her, or I could be a gentleman and just smile politly though the comments and turn the conversation to something else._

_Just then Lexi leaned over to Bonnie._

_'Bonnie?' She asked_

_'Yes?' Bonnie slurred back._

_'Oh my god, Bonnie hunny, you're totally wasted, stop drinking!' Lexi exclaimed in an unrealistic voice. _

_She was to far gone to really care I thought, slightly amused that it was so easy to take advanatage of the two of them._

_'So girls, who needs another drink?' I questioned._

_'Oh me please!' Bonnie said standing up,'I'll come with you!'_

_'I'm not sure thats a good idea...' I warned. Not wanting to embaress her infront of her friends if she fell, which she undoubtly would and he didn't want his brothers to read in to it if he was helping her._

_'I'll keep her company.' Lexi giggled and slung her arm around Bonnie's shoulders. 'You go.' She waved me off before turning and talking to Bonnie._

_When I came back from the bar, I handed everyone a new drink and sat down again, just as I turned around to see Bonnie, a shocking sight found me._

_Lexi and Bonnie were making out._

_ And they weren't being very quiet either, not wanting to draw attention to them anymore than was nessescary, I pulled the two apart, knowingI had to get Bonnie out of there._

_'Brother were are you going?' Elejah looked at me questioninglly. He then looked across to see Elena trying to curl up on his lap. _

_Yup it was offical. The girls were drunk. Caroline and Klaus were playing a sloppy game of pool and gigling like idiots in the corner._

_'I need to get Bonnie out of here! She has had a bad day.' Kol said turning back to answer Elejahs question._

_'Hmm ok. I'll walk home with Niklaus.' Elejah responded, sounding like he was in a trance watching Elena continue to try curling up on his lap when the table was in the way so obviously._

_As I pulled Bonnie up to asses if she could walk to the car or not, she tripped over own feet and hit the fall, weirdly enough she was out like a light, so I picked her up and carried her to the car, strapping her in carefully, I shut the door and raced home._

_'Rebekah!' I called as loudly as I could without waking Bonnie, which was loud enough to get my sisters attention._

_'What? oh.' Becka came in and her eyes immediatly found Bonnie lying in my arms asleep._

_'I need you to get her some form of nightwear, then can you put her in my bed for me? It's more comfortable than a guest bedroom, so I'll take the guest room tonight so she can sleep in comfortably, she is going to have a mega hangover.' _

_'Ohhh of course, follow me.' Beckah motioned me to follow her upstairs to my room. As we went up the stairs Bonnie stirred slightly._

_'Shhhh.' I whispered some other comforting words in her ear and that she was afe, to low for Rebeckah to hear thankfully._

_I left to give Bonnie some privacy as Rebekah got her changed._

_'All done.' She said walking out of my room._

_'Thanks.' I said, walking in to my room to find Bonnie had been placed on top of the covers._

_I walked over and picked her gently up in my arms, Rebekah had decided to stick her in one of my shirts, which was quite a hot look I had to admit on Bonnie._

_I slid her under the duvet cover and propped her head up on the pillows, drawing the blinds closed, I left and closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb her._

* * *

'And then I slept in the room next door to you, you screamed once, from a nightmare I think, so I went in to calm you down and then you went back to sleep and I left some asprin and water on the bedside for you when you woke up.' Kol finished looking happy with himself.

'Me and Lexi did what?!' I was completely shocked.

'To be honest it was a bit of a turn on.' Kol grinned impishly at me.

ahh if looks could kill... I may need to invent that one day.

'So basically, me and Lexi made out infront of the entire population of whoever was in the mystic grill at that point in time?' I said, completely ignoring Kol's preivous usless comment.

'Pretty much.' Kol confirmed with a nod of his head.

'I need to call Lexi.' I decided, getting off my stool and heading towards the door at a half-run.

'But why now?' Kol said rushing infront of me, to fast to follow with my eyes.

'Why do you care?' I asked curiously.

'I want to get to know you Bonnie.'

'No.' I stated flatly, guys and me didn't mix, I stayed single for a reason, I always got hurt.

'Why?' Kol asked

'Because.' is all I said as I walked out of the room, not caring if he followed.


	8. Chapter 8

'Bonnie!' Kol called me, chasing after me.

I turned around halfway up the stairs to see him just a few behind me.

'Yes?' I asked as innocently as possible using Lena's favourite trick of doe eyes on him.

'What do you mean? How can someone like you get hurt? You seem to be ok normally.' Kol was now standing on the step below me, his headangled ever so slightly up to see my face.

'I don't go out with guys ok? Because I always get hurt from it. I always end up wounded. Not him. Me.' I stated this slowly to help make my point, as I turned back around to continue my journey up the stairs, I felt Kol grab my arm to stop me.

'What do you want Kol? I need to go and call Lexi.'

Kol looked at me with sorrow written across his usually joky face.

'I would never hurt you.'

With that Kol turned and walked back down the stairs, I watched him go and felt a pang of sadness, I might have just pushed away a really amazing guy.

* * *

I sat on, what was now confirmed as, Kol's bed thinking to myself, about what I could say to Lexi. I decided a text might be the best way to do this. So I got my phone out of my purse, which had some how stayed with me thoughout last nights events, and turned it on.

I was immediatly hit with several different texts.

_**OMG, just woke up in your house-where are you?- Care xoxox **_

_**What the hell happened last night? 'Lena xoxo**_

_**I think I remember part of last night...but your gonna have to confirm, don't remember much neither can the others, where are you? are you ok?-Lexi xoxoxoox**_

Deciding I didn't want to talk to the others right now, I just send a quick text to Lexi.

_**I'm at Kol's, will explain later, get the others home! I'm fine, yes need to speak, see you in a few hours, stay at mine, don't go out.-B xoxoxo**_

5 minutes went by without a word from Lexi, I aussumed she wouldn't reply and stared to grab my stuff and get dressed. I needed to think and I wasn't going to be able to do that here.

* * *

'Er, Nik?' I peered around the door of the big room I found earlier, hoping that Kol's brother was still in there. I didn't want to see Kol. Not right now, how could he like me? Elena or Caroline or even Lexi? yes I could get people liking them, but me? it didn't make much sense. It didn't make any sense.

'Yes?' Nik asked, looking up at me from the painting he was working on.

I walked over to see what he was doing as I talked.

'I was wondering if, well seeing as me and Kol had a little disagreement, you could possibly take me- oh. my. god. That is amazing.' I looked at his painting with my jaw hanging open.

He laughed at my expression.

'Thank you my dear, now take you where exactly? Home? On holiday? Army camp?' Nik looked at me with a straight face.

'Hilarious, but definatly not army camp, home please if you wouldn't mind.' I looked at him hopefully.

'Of course, just give me 5 minutes to cover this.' Nik said, making reading to put everything away.

'Thank you.' I said greatfully.

As he started to busy himself, I left the room and went across the room, exploring for 5 mintues wouldn't hurt, I told myself.

opening the door, I gasped.

'Oh sorry I didn't mean to, I was just erm.' I stuttered over my words as the women just looked at me in mock amusement.

'It's ok, I'm Sage.' She smiled nicely at me.

Relieved for some of the pressure to have gone from me I introduced myself.

'Bonnie.' I said back.

'So I heard. Kol calling for you was a bit of a give away a little earlier.' Sage looked at me and titled her head slightly.

'excuse me asking you this but, how did you meet him?'

'Well, erm me and my friend Lexi-'

'Lexi?' Sage cut me off, clearly excited by the name.

'Yeah Lexi Branson?' I asked her, curious to whether she knew the name or not.

'Oh my... Yes of course! I met her in Eygpt about 3 months ago, she mentioned she was from around here.'

That confirmed she knew her and it sounded like they were friends. Great. Just what I didn't need, especially if I didn't want to be around Kol.

'Yeah, she got back from travelling yesterday and we went to the grill to celebrate, and I managed to drink myself into unconciness, so Kol brought me back here to sleep it off without my friends clambering over me for the asprin.' I half-joked.

'How nice of him.' Sage looked just behind me and I turned to see what she was looking at. Klaus had appeared out of the doorway.

'Bonnie, I believe you wanted me to take you home?' He asked, nodding at Sage by way of greeting.

'Yeah thanks' I turned to Sage and smiled, 'I've got to go, it was nice meeting you.'

'You to.' Sage smiled and turned back into the room, I had been about to go into.

'Ready?' Nik asked me, holding open the door to let me though and out onto the driveway.

As we drove along the road, Nik turned to look at me.

'My brother is a decent guy Bonnie, he would never do anything to hurt you.'

'I'm sure he is. But I've heard that before from someone else and it turned out he was only with me to make one of my friends jealous.' I retorted.

'Oh? And who was that?' Nik asked.

'My friend Anna.' I replied.

'hmm curious...' Nik trailed off, and left the conversation for the time being.

* * *

'Thank you for the ride Niklaus.' I said to him over my shoulder as I stepped out of the car, me and Lexi were going to have an intresting conversation that was for sure.

'Not a problem sweetheart, but Bonnie? just call me Klaus ok? its easier to remember.' He leaned back in his car and pulled out of the drive as I watched him go.

As I opened the front door, Lexi flew at me.

'Bon-bon! Oh my god we have to talk, Kol stopped by earlier and wanted me to give you this as well but first we need to-' Lexi was rushing throughh what she was saying so I barely heard her, but I picked out the words, Kol and give me something.

'Woah, slow down Lex! What do you mean Kol was here? What did he want?'

'Here.' Lexi handed me a small envelope that had the word Bonnie written on it in careful handwriting.

'Isn't that..?' I trailed off and looked up to Lexi for confirmation.

'Yup.' She agreed. 'Its the same writing as the note that guy left in your room.'

My mouth formed a small 'o' and I dropped my bags, to rip open the letter.

As I opened it I saw something weird looking in the envelope with a note.

'I think I want to open this upstairs, by myself.' I said hurrily and ran up the stairs, knowing Lexi would understand.

As I picked up the planty thing, I thing it was a herb of some kind, I looked at the note.

It simply said this;

_I'm sorry for today, but I still need to talk you at school ok?_

_This is a herb called Laksue, smell it, its a calming herb, it should help you to sleep tonight, or take away a headache if you so have one._

_Kol_

_.p.s. Don't be mad at Lexi, I compelled her to do this._

* * *

As I read it, I took a tentive sniff of the 'Laksue', I did have a bit of a headache afterall.

As I turned to the door, Lexi walked in, and my legs started to shake underneath me.

'Lexi wha-?' As I feel, I felt a familar blackness overcome me.

the last thing I heard as I drifted off was Lexi.

'I'm sorry...didn't have a choice...find you..'


	9. Chapter 9

_'Bonnie...' As I dreamed, I heard someone calling out at me from my dream but who was it?_

_Where was I? It was definietly somewhere I'd been before, I knew that much, it was a room in a house, a dinning room. I regcognised the interior design from somewhere...That room at the mikleson's house! it was exactly like that!_

_'Bonnie..' I heard the voice again._

_As I turned round to face the door, it opened and Kol came in._

_'K-Kol?' I sturred slightly, unable to believe he was here._

_'Bonnie. I'm so glad this is working, I wasn't sure it would.' Kol looked at me slightly more assured than myself._

_'What do you want?' I asked him stubbornly, true he hadn't done anything to me, execpt that herb thingy. what was it again? Laksue?_

_'This is the only way I would be able to get through to you, I have to show you that there are more than just bad guys out there to hurt you.'_

_'By freaking me out in my dreams?' I asked him with my eyebrow rasied._

_'Yes.' He looked at me with his signature impish smile._

_'How are you here? in my dreams I mean, how are you here?'_

_'Your in dream state, but this isn't exactly a dream...'_

_I was in no state to form a single syllabel right now, but decided to motion to him to continue._

_'Well you see,' He said coming around the table to stand face to face with me, I bugged back a little. 'Laksue is a herb that has certain...properties, and if you take a big enough whiff of it, it will actually put you into a certain type of coma, Lexi is watching over you right now though, so no need to worry. Anyway, what it does is keep you asleep for just over 12 hours, it means I have time to talk to you without you being able to get away and avoid me, as you were earlier by getting Klaus to drop you home._

_'O-okay. Go on.' I looked at him, but focused just past his ear, not able to look at his eyes, this was all to weird for me._

_'Actually, I wanted to ask you something first, if I may.' He looked at me almost pleadingly._

_'Shoot.' I said to him. _

_'Why are you under the impression that all men you know are bad?'_

_'Well I...'I trailed off, I hadn't been expecting that question from him._

_'Well, I suppose it's because not many, infact few experiances end well for me with guys, I'm either cheated on, like my last boyfriend, or I'm dated as a joke, because they felt sorry for me. I'm always the one guys go to, after or just before they ask out Elena or Lexi or Caroline, I give the best tips, I don't get looked at like that to anyone, I'm just Bonnie, the key to dating her best friends.' I shrugged as if it had been obvious._

_'I think you need to realise something else Bon, your beautiful.' I looked up at that point and found him right in front of me staring down at at my face, my breath caught._

_'But I-' I was cut off as he put his finger on my lips._

_'But nothing.' He whispered._

_I looked up at him, meeting his gaze with uncertanity written across my face._

_'You have to stop putting yourself down, your as beautiful, even more so, than all your friends, you just let yourself be to timid behind them, Bonnie there are plenty of guys who admire you, I have heard several on my first day at school alone.'_

_'really?' I asked, not believing him at all._

_'Yes, really. But you have to believe in yourself before you can believe me with that I am sure. I would never hurt you, like those guys you say did. I think it's a bit of a front, you are much more confident around your friends, even when your drunk, that I am certain of.'_

_Kol looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me to understand what he meant, to believe in it. But I couldn't be won over so easily, that I was sure of._

_something else was bugging me though, what had he meant in his note, compelled Lexi?_

_'Kol, what did you mean compel Lexi?' I looked at him questioningly, know that the answer wasn't really in the realms of logic, unless he was able to hypnotise people._

_'I..strongly suggested that she did something. same thing with that school nurse yesterday.'_

_'As in supernatural?' I asked._

_'Maybe, I'll tell you more at some point but, for now, its time to wake up Bonnie, tell Lexi she's done her job and I thank her for it.'_

_'Ok, goodbye Kol. Er...Thank you.'_

_He started to walk away, but he turned just before he walked away and said something to me._

_'This is just the beginning Bonnie, I'll never leave you.' And with that he turned his back on me and left though the door._

* * *

I gasped for air as I woke up, it felt like I'd been holding my breath for ages.

'Bonnie!' Lexi looked at me slighty worried.

'Are you ok? I don't know why I did what I did, its like it was pre-determined or something.' Lexi started babbling to me.

'Its ok Lexi, Kol thanks you for having done your job.' I looked her as I said what he'd told me to, and she visablly relaxed.

'What happened?' She asked me, curiousity now overtaking her face.

Alot I thought, but did I really want to tell Lexi what? No we had something else to discuss.

'It's not important, but for now we need to talk about what happenedat the grill last night. Because we've never been drunk enough to make-out before.'

She looked at me hesitantly.

'Yeah about that..I was actually aware of what I was doing roughly, I think my aim was to get Elejah's attention, however we got Kol's to, which might be a good thing for you.'

I raised my eyebrow at her.

'You think?'

Suddenly we both burst out laughing on top of bed and I felt freer than I had done in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love writing this story, you guys are all so nice with your reviews thank you! :D **

**just got a random website (noveljoy?) asking to publish my story on their site, pretty sure it's a scam, but thoughts?**

**PM them to me please, don't want it all over the reviews page.**

**anyway- enjoy this next chapter!:)**

* * *

As I walked into school the next day I was armed, with 3 crazy best friends. Caroline, Elena and of course, our returnee best friend Lexi.

I didn't know what I'd say if I saw Kol, so I had to hope that I didn't.

'Lexi, you don't go here anymore, so what are you going to do with your day?' I turned to ask Lexi, who had actually graduated a year early due to how smart she was, its why she'd used the time to travel, she wanted to start collage with us, not on her own.

'Well,' she looked straight back at me,'Because I graduated a year early, I have the oppotunity to be amazing and take anothet A-level if I so chose, so I am. In History. I just have to go into the office and pick up my schedule, I organised it with the principal 3 days ago, and he was of course more than happy to have me back for the rest of the year.' Lexi looked smug.

'Hang on a second...history?Whose your teacher?' Elena asked, as she was just realising what I was coming to realise.

'Mr. Saltzman.'

'Thats the same class as me.' Myself and Caroline said at the same time.

'Yeah and me.' Elena said, clearly slightly confussed.

Lexi leaned forward, 'I know, thats why I took it.' She shurgged like it was no big deal.

It meant all four of us had a class together, and it was of course one of the only three I was taking this year, as I didn't need a lot to get into my unviersity, it was the favourite, seeing as I had all my grades at A+ level, It was an easy option, as they had already accecpted me, it was a breeze.

'Let's go get your schedule then.' I sighed and started to head towards the office to get Lexi's schedule with her.

I turned around when I realised that no one was following me, as I spied where the others werem a dark figure appeared over my shoulder.

'Hello love.' I turned around and relief rushed though me, with partly. It was Klaus not his brother.

'You look just so pleased to see me, expecting my dear brother where you?'

I nodded slowly at his questioning look.

'Yes well, he's around here somewhere m'dear, probably not to far away from you.' Klaus looked over my shoulder towards the others as he said this.

I turned to see why, and I saw the strangest thing, I saw Lexi, Caroline and Elena in some kind of trance looking at a guy in front of them. Was I not the only supernatural thing in the world? where there more than just witches?

As if on cue when I finished my line of thought, they all looked over the figures shoulder at me and waved.

Then they just walked down the hall and back out of the school. Like it was normal.

I turned back to Klaus. 'What the hel was that?' I demanded.

'Oh don't worry love, just a little pro caution, you see Kol gets mad if he can't have his fun sometimes and I'm making it easier for him because I owe him one and this is me paying it back in full. Enjoy your day, Your friends will be fine they just won't be in school for the rest of the week, something is keeping them tucked up in bed feeling terrible.' Klaus laughed and walked off.

All week?Shit. I was so dead. Maybe I could just go home to? Yes, I'd do that, I'd take care of my ill friends, maybe I would find a spice or something to heal them.

'Oh I wouldn't leave if I was you.' I turned around to the voice and saw a small black haired girl standing there, looking bored and picking at her nails.

'And why is that?' I asked, curious as to how she knew what I had been about to do.

'Well,' She started, 'pissing Kol off is a bad idea, my friend did a couple of centuries ago, so he killed her. He has a violent nature.'

'A couple of centuries?' I asked, Kol didn't look that old.

'Sure, they've been around for 1000 years, so a couple of hundered isn't much to them.' She shurgged.

'1000 years? Ok what important fact am I missing here?' My voice strained slightly, starting to get worried.

'Their vampires.' She said simply. 'Like me.'

'Oh.' crap. This is such a dream, it's not real, it couldn't be.

'Yeah oh. Anyway, pissing Kol off would be great revenge for me. So I'll help you out this once.'

'Why? I don't even know who you are?' I looked at her with my best 'your-a-bitch-leave-me-alone' face.

'Anna. And your Bonnie.'

'Yes I am.' I replied cooly.

'So you want to get out of this dump and back home or what? Because Kol will come looking for you in about.. oh about now.' Annna suddenly disappeared as Kol walked up.

'Hello Bonnie, weren't thinking of bailing on me today where you?' He asked me, rasing his eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

'er n-no, of course not.' I stammered back. 'I just forgot to lock my car.' I added, as if that explained it, but he seemed to buy it so I was relieved.

'Right..well I would like to walk you to class if you don't mind, then we can count the stares of all the guys looking at you on my arm and just how amazing you are.' Kol grinned impishly as I got butterflies in my stomach, oh my god, what was this guy doing to me?


	11. Chapter 11

I slammed the door into the bathroom. Glad to have 5 minutes away from Kol, I couldn't understand him! Every time I tried to keep away from him during the day, he managed to find his way back in under my skin, and this time I don't think I could make him leave.

'Hey.' I jumped as a sound came from the corner of the bathroom, it was Anna, coming out of no where. I was sure I had been away just a few moments ago.

'Yes?' I asked to know what she wanted.

'Well you want to get out of here and avoid Kol don't you?' Anna asked me.

'Yeah, but how? he is right outside the door.'

'Who said anything about using the door?' Anna looked at me like I had gone mental.

'So how?' I asked actually curious for the answer.

'Magic.'

I spun round to face her, 'What?! but I can't do magic...at least not anything big!'_  
_I raised my voice just a little to loudly and someone knocked on the door.

'Are you ok in there Bon?' Kol asked concern in his voice.

'Shit' Anna muttered 'Look Bonnie there are two other options, you continue the rest of the day with Kol or you climb through the vents with me.'

I looked at her and then back at the door, as sweet as Kol was, it was sudden, overprotective and freaking me out. Big time. So I chose vents.

'Good.' Anna grinned and turned into the far loo cubicle.

I heard another knock on the door and heard Kol say something.

'Bon? I'm gonna come in there and get you if your not out in 5 mintues ok?' Kol was starting to get angry. I had to move.

I walked quickly over to Anna, knowing they could both hear if my heartbeat was fast as well as if I was walking.

I hopped on top of the loo seat and shoved my bag into the vent and climbed up after it, lying flat on my stomah.

'Hurry up, we don't have much time.' Anna hissed at me from up a head.

'I'm coming!' I hissed back, annoyed that she thought I was to slow.

I crawled and shuffled as quietly as possible though the vents, making short work of it, before Anna's feet, which I had been following stopped.

'Anna?' I called, curious as to where she'd gone.

'Down here.' Anna said in an urgent tone.

I shuffled forward a bit more and clambered down onto a stool. As I did, something shot at me from the corner of my eye, I looked towards it and suddenly it stopped and slammed backwards.

'What was that?' I asked Anna slightly puzzled.

She looked at me and then back at it.

'That was on of Klaus's little minions I suspect, come on we gotta get out of here.' Anna tugged at my arm and we suddenly moved incredibly fast towards the parking lot, and stopped behind a big SUV.

'Why can't I take me car?' I asked, not wanting to get in the SuV at all.

'Kol knows it, someone is probably keeping an eye on it incase you do a runner. Now get in.'

I looked across at my car and sighed, then I clambered in to the back of the car, not wanting to be left to Kol at all.

'Duck behind the seat.' Anna instructed me, and I did so without questioning her. Getting in to my rescuers bad books was so not what I wanted todo today.

'Can we go back to mine?' I asked, after sitting back up 2 mintues later.

'No, first place he'll look. We'll go to a friends house. Pick one.'

'Elena's.' I decided, seeing as Caroline was probably there with Lexi to feeling terrible over their 'stomach bugs.' That Klaus had helpfully given them.

'Gilberts? Sure. Much better.' Anna and I sat in a comfortable silence as she drove, and as she pulled into the driveway, I turned to look at her surprised.

'How come you knew it was this one?' I asked.

'I've been around, I know where the key people in this live.' Anna said no more as she jumped out of the car and sprinted over to my door. She pulled me out and we dashed onto Elena's front porch, as Anna banged on the door.

'Bonnie?' Elena looked at me in surprise, she didn't look sick at all.

'Hey 'Lena, can we come in?' I started forward just as Anna grabbed me from behind and pulled me back.

'She has to invite me in.' Anna explained to me before looking back at Elena.

'Sure, er please both of you, come in.' Elena stepped back to allow us through.

As I walked over the threshold with Anna just behind me, Elena closed the door behind us.

'I thought you went home sick?' I asked, wondering how the hell she still looked so perky.

'well it's funny, I did feel sick, but then when I got home, I felt normal again, I tried going back to school but felt so bad I came back again and like the first time, felt normal.'

'Intresting.' Anna muttered from the corner of the room.

I turned around to face her, 'Care to share the thoughts in your head?' I asked.

'No not really, But you could tell me who that is.' Anna pointed at a picture on the wall in the dinning room.

'Thats me and my brother Jeremy, why?' Elena asked, stepping forward as if protecting Jeremy, who was currently at school.

At school. Crap.

'Jeremy is still at school.' I stated, and Anna's mouth popped open.

'You need him to come back here, if Kol knows the connection then your screwed.'

'I'll call him now.' Elena left the room to call him, sensing the urgency in Anna's voice even if she didn't know why.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry I took so long to update! hope everyone else had a good xmas and new year, or a happy holiday if your from a differen religion. :) The updates will go bac to being regular again now. please read and review, thank you so much for everyones reviews! so much appreciated as I've been encouraged to keep writing this story now :)_**

**_Anyway-enjoy reading the newest_ _chapter!_**

* * *

As Elena talked to Jeremy in the next room, I walked up behind Anna, she was still looking at the photo.

'Do you still have any family?' I asked, curious to know why she looked so interested in the picture of Elena and Jeremy.

'Er no,' She seemed distracted to me, 'I just don't like the idea of Kol getting his hands on him.'

'Getting my hands on who?' A cold voice came from the otherside of the front door as it swung open.

Elena looked gobsmacked and still had the phone to her ear as she'd answered the door.

'Anna, darling, how lovely to see you again after all this time, but we'll have to catch up again another time as right now, I am more interested in Miss Bennett.'

Anna came and stood slighty infront of me as Kol cocked his head to the side, his normally friendly and impish grin replaced with a mischevious grin, but it screamed danger to me.

'How did you find me?' I asked, my fingernails digging into my palms that I'm sure they almost drew blood, but it wasn't a good distraction, not enough to let me forget my new found fear of Kol that much that I could try and become indifferent to him.

'Oh it was easy enough, when I heard you moving in the bathroom, I figured you were coming out, but when you took another 5 minutes, I went in, to find it empty. From there it was just a few phone calls and volia, It was either Elena's house or your friend Carolines. It was just luck that I checked here first, but I'd be showing up by now if I hadn't already.' Kol gave me a pointed look and continued, 'Now Bonnie, are you going to be civil and just come out or will I have to start wreaking havoc on the Gilberts neighbours?' He asked sweetly.

'She's not going with you Kol.' A single voice called out from in front of me, filled with anger. Anna was one pissed off vampire and I sure as hell wasn't going against her, keeping away from Kol was all I cared about right now.

Elena looked up and spoke for the first time after putting her phone away and a worry line now creasing her normally flawless face, 'If you want her, you'll have to find another way, my neighbours are on holiday, and the sheriff will be here soon to see what the problem is, with ALL her back ups. So back off.'

Kol didn't even blink at what she said.

'ah but the trouble is, they are chasing up another lead somewhere else in the town as they were tipped off earlier that you'd probably give them a call like this and that it was a hoax, even with your neighbours gone, I can go after others, thats easy, your parents for instance should be home soon?' Kol asked innocently, as Elena's face went through varying shades of red, violet, orange and blue.

Elena stepped right up to the thereshold of the house and looked up at Kol.

'My parents are dead you bastard.' She reached forward to slap him and that's when it happened.

Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her out onto the porch, twisting her around so she was infront of him, he pinned her hands behind her back with one hand and planted his other on her forehead, firmly.

'No!' I ran forward, realising what Kol was about to do, when Anna stopped infront of me, and placed her hand on my chest making me stop moving quite suddenly.

'He won't do it.' Anna looked at me and winked. I looked back at Elena in horror what had she planned? Kol hadn't seen her wink so it was obvious something was planned.

'Oh I will, now Bonnie, will you please come with me? I promise not to harm Elena if you do.' Kol smirked at me, thinking I was trapped.

He moved to snap Elena's neck, when I reached out.

'Stop! Ok, I'll go with you but please, don't hurt her.' I looked desperately at Elena and then up to Kol's face, 'Please.' I half whispered. I would do anything for my friends, and Kol knew it.

'Come out onto the porch then.' Kol moved, still holding Elena, giving me space to go through.

'Bonnie don't, I swear he's bluffing!' Anna tried to reason with me. But all I saw was my poor scared best friend with no clue what was going on.

'I'm sorry Anna. But I have to.' I took a deep breath and walked out on to the porch beside Kol.

Looking him in the eye I said, 'There, now release Elena please.' My voice shook slightly at the end.

Kol slowly let Elena go as he watched me carefully, probably to make sure I didn't bolt.

Elena tumbled towards me as she was released and I gripped her in a tight hug.

'Thank you.' Elena whisphered to me.

As she stepped back into the safety of her house, Anna piped up from just behind her.

'This isn't over Kol.'

Kol ignored what I think was a thread and gingerly took my hand, he lead me to his car, a red mini clubber, my dream car.

He let me in the passenger side and upon closing the door he dashed around to the other side.

I let out a breath as a fat tear rolled down my cheek, why did my world turn upside down in just a few days because of just one guy?


	13. Chapter 13

As the car raced down the motorway I turned in my seat to look at Kol, with so many questions in my head I decided to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had descended over the car.

Sensing my eyes on him and hearing me move in my seat he turned his head to look at me.

'Yes?' He asked clearly wondering why I'd only chose to break the silence after 2 hours in the car rather than immediatly as we left the house.

'Well...'I started, thinking about what to ask him first, biting my lip as I thought. 'I was thinking, where are we going? And what's the story with Anna?'

Starting with the most obvious, I reasoned, was probably the best idea. As it happens, I turned out to be right.

'We are going away, out of th town for a while, I think I should show you something.'

I rolled my eyes. 'We're going out of Mystic falls? really? no shit, I never guessed! I crsed at him, annoyed that he was being so vague.

'Don't use that tone with me please Bonnie, I assure you it's not a clever idea when I haven't eaten in a while.' Kol's eyes darkened as he said this and I instantly shut up, if the whole vampire myths had any truth around them and Kol fed on what I thought he did, then I would probably be dead if I pushed him to far, I really needed to start practising the whole witchcraft thing, it might pay off in the forseeable future.

* * *

An hour later, my eye lids started to get heavy so I left the world behind and dreamed I was back home with Lexi, Elena and Caroline. Before I'd met Anna or even Kol.

* * *

I woke up and realised we had stopped. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around, we were at a petrol station, Kol had probably just gone off to pay before we left again. I noticed that the window on his side of the car was open a bit at the top, just to lt new air in rather than becoming stuffy I guessed.

Without being able to see Kol anywhere in sight, I took in the interior of the car for the first time, it was average sized for a mini, adjusting my position in the car I turned to see the backseat behind me, not so much as a hair in there. It was immaculate. Completely and utterly unlike what I thought Kol's car would look like.

I turned around and rummaged around for a CD to put in to the car stereo system but found none. I sighed, this was obviously going to be a boring road tri to wherever he was taking me. Wait. Was't this kidnapping? I mean my Dad was away on a busness trip at the moment but still, wasn't it going to be obvious to my friends? Lexi was staying at mine so wouldn't she wonder? Actually on second thoughts, she be more likely to just go through my stuff instead, it was a typical Lexi Brandson trait after all.

I giggled at the thought of her going through my clothes and finding that bright organge jacket I had brought for Carol Lockwood's fancy dress party and me and the others had all gone as hippies.

'What's so funny?' Kol's voice came out of nowhere and my head suddenly whipped around to find him shutting his door of the car, I had been to caught up in my thoughts to notice.

'JUst thinking about something.' I mumbled, 'So far away is this place we're going?' I asked casually, wanting to get out of the close proximity to him.

'About 5 mintues if my brothers directions are accurate.' Kol answered me, he turned in the seat to look at me.

'Why are you so against me Bonnie?' He asked, I think I detected a slight trail of hurt behind his words but only just.

'I'm not against you exactly...I'm not really against anyone but...' I trailed off, not wanting to have thi conversation with him right now, or possibly ever.

'But?' He prompted, clearly not going to let me stop just yet.

'How much of the whole vampire stuff is true?' I asked, countering his question.

'Thats not fair, I was asking you.' He looked at me,widening his eyes and pouting. I nearly melted. He looked like those cute lost puppies you get in cartoons.

'I was, I did answer your question, question for a question.' I said slowly, avrting my eyes from the face that would probably melt me for sure if I looked at it for to long.

His face reverted back to normal seeing that it wasn't having the effect he had so obviously intended it to.

'Fine. I'll answer yours. Vampires burn in the sun, unless they have the nifty little daylight rings that most do not, they have to drink blood to survive, a her called vervain is toxic to us and we can compel you, its a form of mind control. unless however you are wearing or have ingested vervain, then we can not.' He spouted out this information at top speed and I barely kept up.

'O-okay. Er thanks.' I stammered over my words, suddenly in awe of Kol and the power he so obviously held.

'Not a problem. Like I said, you answer mine, I answer your question in return, I get that its hard for you to open up, but I'll get you to trust me, and I'll show you that relationships can be good to.'

I didn't answer, and it didn't look like Kol expected me to, as he turned back in his seat and pulled out of the petrol station, back on to the road.

Soon enough we turned onto a country road that was quite bumpy, as we bounced around, well I was as Kol looked completely steady in the seat next to me, much to my envy, we pulled off onto a smooth concrete road again and I could sit peacefully again.

We pulled up to a small white gate, to small for a car and I looked up.

It was a beautiful looking cottage, with ivy climbing up and around the window on oneside, and a pretty arched door, with window boxes full of roses.

But what were we doing here?


	14. Chapter 14

'Welcome to my home.' Kol looked up to the house with a grin on his face, clearly he was very happy at being here, but I still had the question of why on my mind.

'Your home? Is this even in Virgina?' I asked, shutting the car door and starting up the path behind him.

'I believe it is yes, Elejah was here last, but now we can use it for a few days.' He said, digging in his pocket for what I assumed was house keys.

Nothing else was said between us while he opened the door, as we walked in I let out what I hoped was an inaudiable gasp, the inside of the house looked amazing,there was a little fire place in the corner of the room, and a loveseat just in front, a comfort sofa sat with a light purple throw just off to the side and a small Tv was sitted on the wall.

As I walked forward drinking it all in I saw the most incredible garden though a window. The cottage was adorable and reminded me strongly of a fairytale dream. It looked like something out of snow white, the dwarfs cottage when she had cleared it up.

'Wow.' I breathed, completely forgetting I was in the room with a vampire.

'So you like it then?' Kol's amused voice came out of the distance, fading in as I came out of my bubble of wonder.

'Its gorgeous.' I looked at him, suddenly drunk on the cosy atmosphere around me.

'Yes.' Kol looked directly at me, 'You are.'

I suddenly looked behind him, not wanting to see his face at the moment, I had to keep pushing him away right? I mean sweet guy? who actually had his attention on me and not the others? It was rare, and completely unfamiliar territory to me. I really didn't know what to do with it at all.

'Can I see upstairs?' I asked, changing the subject, I suddenly realised it was a bit chilly in, what I could only assume was, the living room so I hugged myself spontaniously, craving warmth.

'Hmm, of course.' Kol looked at me and titled his head slightly to the side, clearly thinking about what was wrong, as he hadn't registered that the house was actually quite cold.

* * *

When we got upstairs I walked into the room on the left and found a double bed with a white throw over the top of it, it had a cushion sitting in the centre of it with the word 'Beauty' embroidered on it.

'Beauty?' I turned and asked Kol, slightly alarmed that he was right behind me.

'Yes, it was something my sister put there a few years ago, she found it in Camden markets, in London, which I believe is in England.'

'It certainly is a bit odd.' I said, absent mindedly. A few years? how old was his sister?

As we walked out, I walked into the next room, curious as to what was in there and if it was anything different.

But it was the same as the other room except the cushion was white and the throw was pale purple, a reverse of the other room. The pillow also had the word 'Love' embroidered on it instead of 'Beauty'. I turned to leave again quickly and crashed into Kol by mistake.

'Oh sorry.' I muttered, and went past him.

Kol said nothing and just stood there.

'Are you coming down? I'm going to see the rest of downstairs.' I said mounting the top of the stairs, pausing just incase as I looked at him. He was actually quite cute, I allowed myself the thought.

'Er yes. sure.' Kol replied but he suddenly looked distracted, like his mind was in another place.

I shurgged and started walking downstairs again, heading to the room that had looked like the kitchen as I'd past it previously.

* * *

When Kol emerged into the kitchen I had already put the kettle on and was now searching for a cup and the hot chocolate powder. I needed hot chocolate in a time like this. It was an emergency freak out afterall.

'What are you looking for?' He asked me, I turned and bumped my head on the top of the cupboard I had been searching in.

'Hot chocolate powder.' I replied, rubbing my head at the same time.

'What's that?' He asked, looking genuinly puzzled.

'You don't know what hot chocolate powder is?' I looked at him slightly shocked and completely forgetting about my now throbbing head.

'No, I've never heard of it before.' He said, taking a step towards me.

'Oh. my. god. Ok tell me there is a store around here?' I asked, I was now determined to show him what it was, and to get him to try it during however long we were here for.

'Yes, right by that, what was it? that petrol station.'

'Then lets go!' I said, starting out the door to get back out of the house to the Mini.

* * *

We drove to the store just as fast as on the way to the cottage, with me bumping around in the car in the same rocky path as before.

As soon as the car stop, I lept out and headed into the store, I needed instant hot chocolate powder. I would start Kol off there, as he clearly had no idea what any of this stuff was.

As I left the store again, I crashed into Kol.

'Got what you ran in for?' He asked, amused.

'Yes, actually.' I grinned. What could I say? I guess I'm warming to him after all, I thought to myself.

'We can go now.' I added. heading back to the car again.

Kol looked a bit confused as I past, but shrugged and turned back to follow me anyway.

* * *

We settled by the fire as we sipped our hot chocolate, I had decided to brave it on the way back and sat on the opposite end of the couch to him instead of the single comforter with the throw.

'Do you like it?' I asked as I saw Kol take a big gulp and twitch in surprise. 'It is hot you know!' I added afterwards, giggling at him.

'Yes well, I didn't know that did I?' He said defensively.

'But you saw the steam coming off it and you remembered to blow on it before!' I reminded him, going straight through his defense like it was nothing.

'But...' Kol trailed off, he had no real way to deny it. And he knew it as well as me.

'Here, I'll grab the whipped cream.' Still laughing slightly at him I headed into the kitchen and grabbed the suprise I had brought at the store with the hot chocolate powder.

'And how do you use that?' He asked, clearly very confused with what it was.

'Its a can of whipped cream.' I looked at him like it was meant to be self-explanitory.

'How do you use it?' He asked, he looked so clueless and as much as I hated to admit to myself he was actually very cute when he looked like that.

'You spray it on hot chocolate, it normally works better with marshmallows as well but I couldn't see any at the store so we'll have to go without, sorry.' I looked over at him as his eyes, dark brown I noticed, looked from the can in my hands to the hot mug in his.

'Show me.' Kol got up and walked towards me eagly, he looked a bit like a kid who had just been given his favourite toy for his birthday.

'Ok, hold your mug out.' I instructed, struck by how quickly Kol's mood had changed, but he always seemed softer when he was just around me.

He did so obediently, and I could see him taking mental notes as I pointed the can down just inside his mug and squirted a massive blob of cream, twirling the can round and round in my hands to make it look like they did in fancy resturants.

'There you go!' I nudged his cup towards him before putting whipped cream on top of my own hot chocolate.

As we both sat back down on opposite ends of the sofa, Kol's trance with his new drink discovery broe and he looked up from it to me, just watching eachother for a minute, I broke the stare and looked down at my drink. I tipped my head slightly as I took an unlady like slurp and prayed that I didn't have cream on my nose as I so often did with Elena and Caroline.

As I looked up I saw Kol was still watching me, he's face broke out in a smile when he saw me look up.

'What?' I asked, wondering what I looked like self conciously all of a sudden.

'No nothing,' he shook his head grinning and looked back at me again, 'You just have a little something on your nose.'

'Oh.' I glanced down sheepishly. Much as I didn't know what to think of Kol right now, I was still easily embarressed infront of him.

He leaned forward and looked me in the eye.

'Here.' He said, he used his left index finger and whipped it slowly off my nose. My heart suddenly started to race at the poximity to him, our breathinggot heavier, he angled his head and opened his mouth just slightly.

He kept leaning in, so I closed my eyes and brought my head in, angling it to meet his.

And then-

* * *

**_ I have to keep you guys reading this! ;) I know you'll think I'm mean for cutting it off there but you only have to wait another 48 hours to find out if thet actually kiss or not! _**

**_Next chapter goes up 7/1/13_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I'm so sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, but I got some bad news._**

**_So from here on in, I dedicate this story to my friend who is currently in hospital in result of a terrible accident. _**

* * *

And then-

'Owwww!' I leapt up from the sofa as the still boiling hot chocolate spilt all over my lap.

Kol leapt in the other direction, clearly having jumped at my yelp.

'I'm sorry, my mug, I just...I'd better change or something, do you have a shirt here I could borrow?' I stuttered my way though that sentence, praying to God I wouldn't be so stupid again.

'Er yeah sure, just upstairs, I'll go grab you one.' Kol looked slightly embarrassed as he left the room.

'Thanks!' I called after him, I looked around at the sofa to see the damage done, that was close, I couldn't let my guard down around him anymore, that was for sure. He was a vampire for Christs sakes! God Bonnie what were you thinking? Just lean in and kiss the hot vamp? Then what? Fall into his arms in the middle of fuck knows where? GET A GRIP!

The dampness of my clothes and the sound on the stairs caught my attention and I looked to the door to see Kol coming in with a black button down shirt.

'Thanks.' I reached for the shirt but he held it back.

'Can I have the shirt please?' I frowned at him.

'Your trousers must be wet as well, go into the bedroom on the left upstairs, take everything off down to your underwear to put through the wash, dress in the shirt, it should be long enough to cover you down to mid-thigh,if your cold when you come back down, we can fashion a cover for you with the throw.' He gestured to the blanket on the single chair.

'O-ok. Thanks.' I put my head down and walked past him, to the stairs with the shirt in my hands.

* * *

_KOL'S POV_

_I waited for Bonnie to come back downstairs, I felt terrible, the hot chocolate had ruined everything. _

_Why couldn't she be able to kiss me? I mean I'm a lovable guy according to...well just me. But still, how can I get her to trust me like that again? Even if only long enough to get a single kiss, I had to show her she should stop putting herself down, she's beautiful._

_As I turned back to the stairs, I could hear Bonnie's heavy breathing as she came downstairs, clearly nervous in her temporary attire, I assume._

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

As I came down the stairs I tugged at the shirt, it almost went down to my knees but it still felt way to revealing for Kol to see me in it.

I peered around the corner into the living room to see him standing with his back to me, something on the mantelpiece had caught his attention.

I stepped into the room and darted up behind him, with the intent of scaring him, or at least making the guy flinch a little.

'Boo!' I yelled at him just as he turned around, suddenly I was pinned against the wall by the door and Kol's face had completely shifted into something dark.

I did the most obvious thing possible, I screamed.

I looked at Kol's face, at his still contorted face, my eyes fund his mouth. and the fangs.

He lifted me up higher, so my feet couldn't touch the ground, I was terrified.

'Kol! it's me! it's Bonnie!Please!' I started yelling at him desperately, seeing that my vision was going, I whimpered, 'Kol.' I drifted off, his awful face imprinted on my mind as the bottomless pit of blackness took over me again.

* * *

_KOL'S POV_

_I suddenly realised who was infront of me, sweet little Bonnie was hanging loosely with only my arms holding her up, of course, she hadn't been able to reason with me, I give in to my instincts every time someone tries to sneak up on me, I always had and probably always would._

_I turned and picked Bonnie's limp form up before she could fall to the ground and end up with bruises, carrying her bridal style up to one of the bedrooms, I laid her head down on top of the big pillow, and pulled the covers up around her._

_I took a moment just to see how peaceful and beautiful she looked, I stroked a stray piece of her silky black hair out of her face and leaned over her I knew she probably wouldn't feel it but I pressed my lips gently to hers and whispered to her to wake up soon, I was sorry._

_I walked slowly out of the room and turned to check on her one last time as I closed the door as softly as I could._

_Damn! What the hell was up with me? I didn't help a girl out. I didn't look after anyone but myself, I cared about Becca and that got me a dagger in my heart for the next century. I was Kol. I was vicious and killed. I was reckless, not meant to care, I wasn't designed to care for another person, and a witch of all people? What an idiot!_

_As I ranted to myself I had managed to walk out of the house and half way down the path to the car. _

_I heard a scream and looked back towards the house. The scream came from in there._

_'Bonnie?' I rushed up the stairs and into the room I'd set her down in, she was screaming in the bed, the rest of her petite frame was still, it was just her mouth and her face, twisted in fear._

_'Bonnie? Bonnie wake up! It's Kol! Wake up!' I shook her shoulder as she continued to scream. I did this for a few minutes before the screaming stopped. But she still wouldn't wake up. She just laid there again, still as before._

_I pulled up a chair as I worried, and watched and waited. She would wake up soon._

* * *

BONNIE POV

It wasn't just black this time, it had changed from last time. Time. How much time did I waste passing out recently? It wasn't normal, THAT I was sure of.

I saw a figure in the distance, so I began walking towards it, on what I didn't know, but seeing another figure here was new to me, I wanted to see if it was someone else like me.

'Hello?' I called out timidly to it.

'aaaaaaaaah!' It screamed and started running towards me. I managed to make out a face, it was Kol, his face was like it was before, veins running to his eyes, fangs out. I turned and ran for my life screaming.

Running. was all I did, running and screaming, but I never ran out of ground or breathe not for long periods of time, then I felt my strength start to go and I'd have to sit down. That monster of Kol had stopped following me for now, something was keeping it away.


	16. Chapter 16

KOL'S_ POV_

_I was waiting restlessly, Bonnie was there in body but I couldn't get into her dreams, so I settled sulkily for keepin away the darkness that had settled around her for the past 3 hours. _

_She should of woken up by now, I was desperate to see her open her eyes to know that she was ok, I was one step away from calling her friend Lexi, who was quite comfortable around Elejah now as I understood it._

_I sighed, determined to be at least partly with her- erugh no. God I was being such a sap! this is what the murdering vicious orginal youngest brother was been reduced to, I thought though surprisingly without much regret._

_Deciding that she needed to at least have some kind of drink or food to sustain her until she woke up, I slipped out of the room and hurried downstairs, how hard could be making something for her to eat in the 21st century anyway?_

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

Darkness still surrounded me as I kept walking.

A face suddenly stopped in front of me.

'Who are you?' I asked dreading to know the answer.

'Lucy. Lucy Bennett.' She looked as though startled that I hadn't known. Wait Bennett? That means...

'Am I related to you?'I asked her uncertainly, 'I'm Bonnie Bennett, my mother is Abbey?' I explained in response to her slightly puzzled expression.

'Yes. I am your mothers cousin.'

'oh.' Was all I could get out for a few moments.

'Why am I here? I m so scared.' I honestly told Lucy, hoping against odds that she would be able to help me out.

'You are here Bonnie, because you are afraid. Just of one thing, right now I'd imagine your body is in some kind of coma, and that only when the thing that scares you most appears will you make any sound, otherwise you would be still.'

'But, what am I afraid of?' I asked hoping this could lead to my escape.

'I don't know, you'll have to figure that out on yourself, but you have to face the fear to escape this place, it could be mere hours but it cold be as long as a month. Did you have anyone around when you blacked out?' She questioned me.

'Yes just Kol, how do you know so much?' I asked her.

'I have been here before, sadly this is my third trip, the same fear keeps coming to haunt me, and I have to face it again every time, excuse me for asking but whose Kol?'

'He's just a guy I know, that's all, Kol Mickleson, have you heard of him?' I asked.

'Kol Mickleson? Bonnie are you sure? Please tell me your not!' Lucy looked at me desperately.

'Yes, Kol, he wouldn't have lied, his whole family has just moved into Mystic falls.' I heard a sound from over Lucy's shoulder and looked up, it was scary Kol, fan bared and running straight towards us.

'Noooo! Lucy! He's behind us please!' I grabbed her hand and started running in the other direction.

* * *

_KOL'S POV_

_As I came back up stairs, I put the tray of slightly blackend food down on the bedside, ok so cooking was harder than it looked but I'd only gone through 2 loaves of bead to make the toasted sandwich, which wasn't much I don't think._

_I moved myself on to the side of the bed, lifting Bonnie's head carefully, I managed to ease her back down on to my lap, I skilfully manoeuvred the tray nd picked up the bottle of water I had found, It looked clear so I took it as a go ahead to give it to her, I even tried it first, just in case,I didn't want to make Bonnie sick._

_'NOOO! LUCY! He's behind us please!' Bonnie was yelling at the top of her lungs, although once again the rest of her body stayed completely stayed still._

_'Bonnie! wake up! Bonnie come back!' I called to her in response, she went still again a few seconds later. Having lost my chance, I slumped against the bed's headboard in defeat._

_'Come back to me Bonnie.' A silent tear trickled down my face and splashed into her hair, as I looked down at the only thing outside of my immediate family that I had cared for in my entire existence._

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

'Lucy.' I gasped, having finally been worn out, We had been running for a while and that creature...thing, had stopped following us again and run off.

'Why did it matter who I was with?' I got out inbetween gasps.

'Well just because you were left with him so he needs to take care of you, what were you doing with him anyway?' Lucy asked, giving me just half an answer to my question.

'He took me with him away from my friends, him and his family just got to mystic falls, they moved in to a massive family mansion a few days ago. Kol started our high school a few days ago.' I explained, having managed to finally catch my breath, I was thirsty before but itsuddenly felt like I was ok again.

'You know about vampires right?' Lucy asked me.

'Yes, I just found out about them, why?' I asked.

'Well, vampires have to orginate from somewhere...' Lucy trailed off looking at me expectantly.

'I guess but what does this have to do with Kol? oh.' It clicked in to place in my mind, of course, Kol was the creater of the race, the original vampire. But that means his family was to. Had I just gotten mixed up with in effect, royal vampires?

I looked at Lucy who nodded to confirm what I was thinking.

'Shit. That can't happen, I'm meant to go to school, get into collage, have a normal life and get married! I can't get mixed up with vampires!' I blubed all of this out to my now silent companion.

'So how do- I mean what do I...' I was completely lost for words. Kol couldn't be an orginal vampire, that would just be scary.

'If you put your energy into it, you can speak to him now if you want, but he can't reply.'

'Ok, I might do that in a bit, but how do we know how we get out of here.'

'I just found out your fear is far worse than my own, so I'll face mine now and leave, you can see how its done.'Lucy stood up as we had sat down after catching our breath.

She turned to the side, and thats when I saw the massive piece of cloud stuff moving towards us, it was almost clear though, but hard to see in any kind of light.

'Your fear is transparency?' I asked her disbelieveing.

'No, my fear is being seen by everybody for what I am.'

'And why is that?' I asked, a very odd fear to me.

'Because everytime I have, I ended up owing favours to a vampire.'

'Ah.' I nodded in understanding.

She stepped towards the ever approaching cloud, before turning to me once more.

'Bonnie, remember this, being afraid is your fear of desire, its more likely to be something you want but can't get to, but sometimes it can be right, you just have to accept it in the first place.'

'Thank you.' I replied, that made more sense to me than anything else had all day oddly enough.

* * *

_KOL'S POV_

_'Kol?' Bonnie's mouth opened and as the sound came out, I knew she was talking to me._

_'Kol, it's me, its Bonnie, I know I won't be able to hear you so I'll have to assume your there, but I need to talk to you, I mean vampire royilty? really? you couldn't have told me that tiny little fact before you whisked me off in to the great unknown? Annoying person you are! Does that mean Sage is a vampire to then? It would make sense I guess. Anyway, I just wanted to say, I'm afraird. Thats why I'm like this, I'm vaguely aware of stuff, I mean I'm assuming the thrist I was feeling had gone due to you giving me something, so thank you for that. But the food tasted a little burnt, have you set fire to something?'_

_I grinned at that and lookefd forward again to hear the rest of what she was trying to say to me, hopefully to tell me why she said she was afraid._

_'I know it sounds stupid,' She continued on,'But when I saw your face like that? I mean with the fangs? It scared me, and I'm still scared of it. I think, yeah, I think thats what I need to do. Ok, I know how to get out of here, but until then, don't touch whatever mess you've left in the kitchen ok? burning the house down is so not on the list of priorities to take care of.' _

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

'...not on the list of priorties to take care of.' I imagined Kol had smiled at that point, with his signature impish grin, it was his cutest smile I think, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

Having finished up my long speech to Kol, I looked around to see if I could find creepy version of Kol, I wanted out, and nothing was going to stop me.

'Oi!' I yelled out randomly, knowing that it could probably hear me.

'Hey! Over here! I'm over here!' I yelled out into the darkness, I felt a bit like an idiot sure, but it worked, because just in the distance, the figure appeared, knowing it was him, Iwalked towards it, yelling every bad name under the sun at him, still he rushed towards me, 50 yards, 40, 30, 20, 10, ,my body was screaming at me to move or run, but I resisted, I vouldn't be afraid, he wouldn't hurt me, as I accepted that, it reached me, I looked it in the eye as it stopped infront of me, cocking its head to one side, with curiousity.

'I'm not afraid of you.' As I repeated that to him a second time to reinforce what I had just said he leaned forward right by my ear, and whispered.

'Ah, but you will be.' With those words, it leaned down further and bit into my neck, I kept breathing, knowing that I had done it, I was going back to the world of the living. I closed my eyes as I passed out from lack of blood as the creature continued to drain my life force.

I opened my eyes again just a moment later, and looked right into Kol's concerned brown ones, he was looking down at me, just off the side of the bed.

'Kol?' I asked, moving my hand to touch his face, it was him, it wasn't that scary thing anymore, it was him.

'Bonnie.' He breathed out in what I guess was a sigh of relief.

'Kol I-' just as I was about to say something, he leaned down and crushed his lips to mine.

* * *

**_Just incase anyone did want to know:_**

_**Sorry I forgot to put this at the top, but my friend who is, sadly, still in hospital is now on the road to recovery, her emergancy operation is complete, was a success and she has been taken out of intensivecare and put on a lower key ward :) How does this affect you your thinking? well it means, I'm less stressed so I can get updates to you a hell of a lot faster :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello again :) I have decided that as I have had a lot of good reviews and people seem so enthusiastic (either that or the same people keep going back to each chapter to read at least 20 times!) that I am going to turn this into a trilogy, with a rough plan in place already, whatever you think, please review and put the opinion on there. I'd like to especially thank Exotic eyes, the guests N+K (assuming its two people not one?) and the previously named pen name TeamDelena170 (whose new one I can't spell or remember right now(sorry)!) for reviewing most recently with such nice reviews! Exotic eyes and TeamDelena you have reviewed it throughout and I'm very grateful otherwise I may have stopped a little while ago! There is a reason for the coma to be set up for something else don't you worry! but thank you for your feedback!**_

_**Anyway enough of my ramblings, I'm sure you want to get on and read the story, having said that, a lot of you have probably ignored this little note anyway so...*shrugs* enjoy it! :)**_

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

As Kol finally removed his lips from mine, he sat slightly back so he could take in my reaction.

'I was afraid I'd lost you.' Was all he gave as an explanation.

'How...I wasn't going to die, its ok.' I did my blunt best to reassure him.

He looked at me again and partly reached out, probably to check he wasn't dreaming, which I thought to be very sweet of such a 'murderous' vampire.

'So...royalty eh?' I looked up at him as I said this, a smile broke out on both our faces and I giggled a little at the thought, the tension in the room had stared to leave.

'I think that does just about sum it up yes.' Kol agreed with me.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when he got up abruptly.

'I need to go and er..pick up some stuff from the store, we need something to eat for dinner, we ran out of bread.' He added sheepishly as a side thought. and just like that the tension came creeping back.

'Oh, o-okay' I sat up in the bed slightly and stretched my stiff limbs as he left the room.

* * *

_KOl'S POV_

_I can't believe I had been so stupid, how could I possibly think of anyone like that? As my brother always said, love is weakness, especially for monsters like ourselves. _

_As I walked away from the house I knew I had messed up big time, but this was the whole reason I had taken Bonnie away from everyone else wasn't it? To make her feel more appreciated, so she knew she was just as Beautiful, if not more so than her friends, that she could be confident on her own, and I could see her for her. Not this pre-made thing that her friends had turned her into, and I had been right hadn't I?_

_Bonnie had almost started to perk up more around me, like she didn't need the support of her friends anymore._

_Eurgh. Nothing makes me feel more like a sap than that last thought. _

_Uncounciously I felt myself shiver as I walked, I was nearing the store but even from this distance my keen eyes could pick out the sign. _

_My fingers twitched, I knew the feeling well. _

_I walked around to the tavern on the corner, as I walked in I had a quick look around and spied a Bonnie look-a-like in the corner, as I started toward her I stopped dead in my tracks, what the hell was I doing? I was here for a drink. A drink. That was all I wanted right?_

_I spotted two new targets in the corner looking very tipsy already and headed towards them._

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

In the first 5 minutes after Kol had left, I did the obvious, I looked at the time and was surprised to find that I'd been under for the past 7 hours, it was gone midnight and oddly enough I doubted Kol had gone out to get 'human' food.

I decided to check the damage in the kitchen, slightly amused by the fact that Kol had to go through 2 loaves of bread in order to make the one half burnt sandwich he gave me.

I walked into the kitchen downstairs and really was surprised t what I found, I was envisioning a massive hole were things should have been but the only real evidence that had happened was half a floor tile missing and a counter neatly cut in to. I made a mental note not to let Kol into my kitchen, he would damage everything.

Knowing that I wasn't hungry I headed back in the opposite end of the house, managing to find a sweet little bathroom containing a toilet and basin, and thankfully, a shower.

I closed the bathroom door, I couldn't find a lock so I had to hope Kol wouldn't decide to walk in. I undressed and hoped into the shower. Without checking the temperature first.

As the water came on, I was hit by a blast of icy water.

'Holy shit!' I yelled, and scrambled out the way of the shower, I looked around located a heat knob on the side of the shower and swiftly turned it up to a warmer temperature.

I stood under the now warmer temperature of the shower and let it run down my body, enjoying it, I didn't hear the front door open and footsteps coming my way until it was too late, the door opened and I shrank myself down and against the wall as Kol came in.

'Kol!' I squealed in utter horror.

'Bonnie?' He looked up and I got a good look at time for the first time, his mouth was covered with blood, as was the stains on his shirt, 'Oh my god, Bonnie, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd still be up, or in here. I'll go use the kitchen sink, sorry, er ca-carrry on.' Kol blushed slightly as he turned away, clearly embarrassed in walking in on me. 'The lock is at the top of the door!' He yelled back as he left the room.

I looked up at the door and sure enough, the damn lock was there, teasing me obviously.

I hopped out of the shower and reached up to lock it quickly before diving back under the shower. I couldn't relax again properly after that, knowing Kol was in the house.

I hastily got back out of the shower, toweled off and dressed back into my underwear and borrowed shirt, my own washing should have been done now as well, so I had clean clothes for tomorrow at least.

Deciding facing Kol would be far to awkward, I headed for the stairs, and met Kol coming down them.

'Sorry, I'm er I'm going up to sleep for the night, we should head back in the morning,it might be best.' I looked down at the ground not wanting to bring up what had happened earlier and hopping he wouldn't.

'Yeah, of course, goodnight Bonnie.' I nodded shyly and dodged past him on the stairs.

'oh, Bonnie?' He called after me as I turned at the top of the stairs, 'Just me thinking, but er, sorry about the whole bathroom thing.'

I suddenly realised he was far more embarrassed than I was and accepted the apology.

'Kol?' just as we'd both turned to go separate ways for the night, I realised how badly I didn't want to alone to go to sleep, incase that nightmare thing came back in my dreams.

'Yes?' He asked, looking up and meeting my gaze with his eyes for the first time all night.

'I know this sound, well, it sounds stupid, but would you come and sleep in the other side of the bed tonight? I don't really want to be on my own because of, you know, what happened earlier?' I looked at him hopefully.

'Yes, erm sure, I'll be up in five minutes ok?' Kol looked back at me before walking down the hall towards the kitchen, I suddenly clocked that he had been shirtless, I hadn't really minded, I shrugged.

* * *

Climbing into bed under the soft sheets, I curled up on my side and waited for sleep to take me, but I wasn't the lest bit tired.

I waited for what seemed like an hour before the door opened again and I heard Kol lay down on the other side of the bed.

I sighed and turned over and away from him trying to keep my thoughts on sleep and not wondering if he had put a top on yet.

'Are you okay?' Kol's voice pierced the silence and I knew that he knew I was still awake.

'Just can't sleep, that's all.' I responded and turned myself back over to find his gaze match my own.

'Come here, I'll stroke your hair, it will make you feel better, did it for Rebekah when we were children.'

'Rebekah?' I asked, unsure if I really wanted to go over to the man who had had blood on his shirt just a little while ago.

'Yes, my one sister.' Kol replied.

Satisfied with that answer for now, I shuffled closer to him.

'Bonnie, I'm not going to hurt you, you can come closer to me than that.' Kol's tone was light but I could sense the serious side of it.

Swallowing my fear, I moved closer and snuggled up to his side, before deciding to brave it and rested my head on his somewhat muscular chest.

As he lay next to me, he started to stroke my hair softly, and he was right, it was soothing and soon enough I felt tired enough to fall asleep, knowing Kol's watchful gaze would keep me safe in this strange bed tonight, and then I would be home tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

I felt the warmth of sunlight streaming on to my face as I woke up, as I opened my eyes, I squinted, god that light was really bright! I stretched out, expecting to feel Kol lying next to me, but I soon discovered I was alone.

'Kol?' I called out timidly, wanting to see if he was in ear shot.

'Hey,' He said walking in the door, 'I just got up to go grab some food for us, go back to sleep for a while, its still early.'

'But don't we have to go back for school today?' I asked, slightly worried he'd forgotten.

'oh we'll head back tonight, I want to spend the day exploring.' He explained.

'But..isn't the town like, really small?' I replied with a question.

'Humour me.' He yelled at me as he walked down the stairs.

'Erugh. Fine!' I yelled in reply.

I rollled out of the comfortable bed and padded downstairs, still in Kol's shirt. I spied my now dry clothes sitting folded on the top of the setee so I grabed them and walked back up to change.

Discovering my little top wasn't going to be warm enough today, I took to looking through the wardrobe in which Kol's stuff was kept. I found another identical black shirt to the one I had used before and grabbed it.

I buttoned the oversized shirt up before twisting the end up until the short rested on my waist, over my own smaller shirt, I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and brushed my hair with the brush I had seen in the bathroom yesterday.

Satisfied with my apperance, I walked downstairs to the smell of something in the kitchen.

'Kol? what is that smell? And don't tell me it's you because I really don't believe you can cook after yesterday with the broken counter and all.'

I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. That wasn't Kol cooking, it was a redhead, who looked quite familar... then she turned around.

'Sage?' I gasped, not expecting to see her here.

'Hi Bonnie! I heard about Kol's little kidnapping scene and decided that if your stuck with him, I may as well get Finn to come and visit with me, a little holiday from Mystic falls didn't seem like a bad idea, and I would love to spend sometime getting to know you better.' Sage rushed what she said slightly, almost like she was covering for something..or someone else.

'Where's Kol?' I said, side-stepping around the fact that I had no clue who the hell Finn was.

'He's out, with his brother, they went to go get more food for lunch, I decided it would be wiser than either of them cooking in the kitchen.' She grinned.

'Your not wrong there!'I replied with a grin almost as big.

* * *

'You know, if your going to boast your strength, at least try and use it to impress the witch your so crazy about!' Voices drifted towards us as the front door opened and shut, I just looked at Sage and put a finger to my lips with a smile.

She cocked her head to the side, inclining about what I was going to do. Spying an old little cupboard I opened it and climbed in, wanting to here more of their discussion without them hearing, Sage realised what I was doing, gave me a small wink and shut the door behind me as the guys came into the room.

'I told you, her names Bonnie, I'm not crazy about her...I just... well she's different and special, although I haven't quite discovered why, I just need some more time to draw her out of her shell, she's quite breathtaking when she's fierce and when she forgets she is with me.'

'And what, are you talking about?' Sage interrupted Finn's reply with another question.

'Just Bonnie, you haven't met her yet have you?' I could hear Kol's voice clearly through the cupboard door.

'I have actually, just the once mind you and breifly at that, it was just before Klaus took her home.' Sage explained, she seemed slightly hesidant to do so though.

'Really?..oh...she never mentioned it.' Kol's voice seemed guarded and I had a feeling he was on the verge of losing his temper, which probably wouldn't be good.'

'Why do you seem so protective brother? She is a witch, it is not the same as loving a human or vampire, you cannot turn her unless she wishes to part with her magic to be with you, and for a witch magic is second nature, not a choice she is likely to pick you in.'

'I do not believe this will be an issue, when the time comes, we will know if it is right or not.' Kol was deffinantly on edge now.

'But how?' Sage pressed a little further, and I hoped he would answer rather than lose his temper and discover me.

'I've about as much clue as the next person, she will decide, and if I play my part well, you and Finn could have another immortal couple to go out with again that does not have a risk for being killed.' Kol sounded hopefully and without realising a small smile had formed on my lips at that, but would I really chose him over magic? He is nice to be sure, but I didn't know if I would want to end up with him.

Sensing we had had enough of this subject for now, Sage turned her attention to Finn.

'Finn, could you go and grab the wood from the shed please? I'd like to start a fire or Bonnie may be cold when she comes down.'

'Of course.' I heard footsteps as Finn left the room.

'Kol, does anyone else know of your plans?' Sage's voice had dropped to a stage whisper, still just loud enough for me to hear though.

'Just one.'

'Who?'

'You know who.'

'She is still out to get you?' Sage sounded surprised.

'I knew she would, ever since she found out about it she has been tormenting Bonnie, although she believes her to be helping out.'

I thought for amoment about who they were talking about then it clicked, Anna.

'Why is that?It was been over 3 centuries, she needs to finish mourning and move on with her mother, it won't bring him back for her.

'Oh she seems to be moving on, however it is more of a hell bent mission of making me suffer for doing it in the first place. '

'Whose the lucky guy?' Sage said scarcastically.

'A boy at school, I believe Bonnie knows him.'

'Uh. SHouldn't you go and check on her?'

'Yes probably, she has been asleep for a long time, but I let her rest as she was so tired from the hike we took yesterday around the place.' A hike eh? so we weren't saying anything about the whole nightmare pit thing, good to know.

I heard footsteps again before it all went silent.

Then there was a woosh of air and my cupboard door whipped open.

'Woah.' I put my hand out to steady myself.

Sage grabbed me and pulled me up.

'I made coffee.' She handed me a cup and we shared a smile as Finn came back into the room.

'Sage my dear, I have the firewood, shall I set it up and you make soem coffee? you seem to be a great supporter of this caffiene drink and-' He stopped shirt as his eyes landed on me.

'And you are?' He looked menacing, but a quick glance at Sage gave me some reasurance.

'Bonnie.' I greeted him and bravely stuck out my hand, 'you must be Finn?'

'Yes, of course you are, er yes, yes I'm Finn. ' He shook my hand as Kol whizzed back into the room.

'Where is she?' He half yelled through gritted teeth.

'I'm here, calm it!' I gave him a smallwave to catch his attention.

'Oh, Bonnie, how-how did you-'

'How did I get down here before you?' I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

I, not so subtly, looked at the coffee mug in my hands then back at him, I shurgged.

'I smelt coffee.' I said as innocently as possible, as I heard Sage give an unlady like snort of laughter which she covered with a quick slurp of her own drink and a muttered sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Almost 20 chapters! wow! I'm so happy this has gone on for so long, even if I am not the fastest of updaters!_**

**_Anybody else happy that Kol has FINALLY returned to our TV screens? (or laptop screens in my case)?_**

**_Enjoy this next chapter :)_**

* * *

Kol rushed up, until he was almost straight in front of Sage, she didn't even flinch a little bit.

'What are you two doing here anyway?' He questioned, probably annoyed that they had interrupted the time of just me and him, I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing though, with Kol having been so nice last night, but after the blood..I think it was safe to say I had no idea what was really going on in his head at the moment.

'We're not doing anything at all Kol, we just came to see you two and how you were getting on, Bonnie sounded like a great person.' Sage had opened her mouth to speak but the voice came from the other side of the room as Finn spoke up for the first time since Kol had come back into the room.

'Kol there is nothing to get worked up about, we were just starting to have a conversation, I would like to get to know Sage and your brother.' I placed my mug on the counter and walked over to Kol's side, but resisted putting my hand on his shoulder, I didnt think I could be too careful this time.

Kol's body visibly relaxed as I spoke, which I took to be a good sign.

'So what do you want to do today then?' I directed my question at KOl, trying to imply that he was in charge of what I did today and I wanted do anything to make him mad.

'I would like it, if we could go around the village today, but it depends, what are your plans Brother?' Kol turned to speak to Finn as Sage backed up a couple of steps and out of Kol's immediate grasp.

'I had nothing planned, myself and Sage thought it would be nice if the four of us went on a picnic, it has been awhile since we have spent time with you, and a get to know you with Bonnie would be good as well.' Finn added on to the end some what hastily.

'Of course we can attempt that...but I'd like to talk to Bonnie myself first, excuse us.' Kol gave me a meaningful look and we headed out of the room towards the garden. When we had gone quite a way from the house , Kol finally stopped and turned to me.

'What happened exactly?' His brown eyes are looking at mine with such intensity I thought he was trying to make me tell him, and it almost worked. Almost.

'I smelt coffee and decided to go down,were I bumped into Sage and Finn.' I decided to stick to my original story.

'No you didn't, I would have seen you, we would have crossed paths. now tell me the truth, my patience has already been tested quite a bit this morning my dear.'

'Tell you the truth? where did you go after this morning before I woke up? you left me there to sleep on my own, if I hadn't suspected you would do that do you know how freaked out I would have been?'

'I left because I heard someone coming up the path and I wanted to make sure it wasn't a danger to us.'_  
_

'Oh because a vampire is that much in danger? Your what? a thousand years old? You could protect yourself in a heartbeat so don't give me that danger crap, I do NOT buy it.'

'It IS a danger.' Kol's voice went very quiet at this point, and I knew I was pushing him to breaking point.

'Why? Why would you care what happened to me? if there was danger, you could have left me on my own and fled to save your own immortal ass.'

'You know WHY Bonnie! You know I wouldn't have, that I couldn't have, left you there. Not on your own.'

'Why?because I'm just some silly mortal witch? because you need me for my magic, or because you feel sorry for me? What am I even here for?' I gestured at the big space around us in annoyance.

'Your here because I want you to be here. Because I needed some time away from my brothers to get to know the world again and you seemed like a nice choice to take with me. Your here because I want you to be, because I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't know what to do about it because I've never had reason to like anyone outside my family as I do you before.'

'It's called a crush.' I looked at him with my arms folded disbelieving.

Kol could probably have anyone he wanted, he could probably take anything he wanted without trying and without caring.

'Yeah? well it feels like more to me.'

'Really?' I raised my eyebrow, how much of a blood high did this guy have?

'Yes, it does, and it makes me mad that Sage and Finn are here.'

'Hey come on,' I grabbed his arm with my hand and looked up slightly to get his gaze as he looked down,'Its ok, we can just go on this picnic with them or we can say no, its our choice to make together.'

Kol sighed as he looked at me, 'No, its your choice, Finn and Sage are a little over bearing through.' He warned me with a slight smirk.

'Come on then Kol or I'll start calling you Kolly.' I grinned back and laughed, as he did, happy with him and with myself for the first time since we'd left the day before.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Seeing as this is my 20th chapter! So what are the thoughts on everything that's happened so far? Please can everyone review and tell me? I know there are more of you reading my story than just the people who have reviewed, the stats on my account don't lie!**_

_**But celebration, I have had over 3,000 hits on the first chapter alone! and 2,000 on the second! Please pass the word around that this story is around, I am relying on my reads to cheer me up right now!**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter :)**_

* * *

As I got back into the Kitchen with Kol in tow, Sage and Finn looked up from the table where they had been sitting, something told me that we had just interrupted a private moment between the two, something also told me that Kol knew this but hadn't thought to stop me in order for them to finish it in privacy.

'Sorry, erm we can er,' I gestured behind me at the door, 'we can go back outside if you want to finish this conversation.'

'No please, Sage and I have just finished anyway, so what are we doing today?' Finn stood and looked at us, Sage did the same only her expression was slightly more guarded than her husbands.

I looked at Kol expectantly, he sighed and nodded his head in response.

'Yay! Ok, we are in for the picnic! but there has to be human food that I like.' I smiled jokingly and Sage grinned back as I'd turned around to face her and Finn again after looking at Kol.

'So, what are we taking?' Kol looked at me questioningly.

'Don't worry about that, me and Bonnie will take care of all of it! Now shoo!' Sage all but carried the guys out of the kitchen as I stood by the side laughing my head off.

It would be like watching a comedy show if it was always like this, a sense of being carefree washed over me as Sage looked at me.

'So what shall we get?' Sage asked me with a raised brow.

'Well we don't have any money or a way to get to a store so-'

'Who said we didn't?' Sage interrupted and held up car keys. Perfect.

* * *

'So,' I said as we grabbed a trolley and made our way into the store, 'What exactly are we planning on?'

'Well, we have a credit card, compulsion and an hour in a food store. We can get what ever the hell we want to eat.' Sage grinned and winked at me as we walked in.

'Wait, what?!' I paused and started at the back of her ever disappearing head.

'You'll see.'

* * *

As we made our way out of the supermarket, we traveled home in a peaceful silence, to be met with a crazy whirlwind of the guys when we got back in.

'Are you done yet?' Kol asked as he walked in. I sighed, guess patience isn't his his nature after all.

'Yes, almost Mr impatient.' I giggled slightly as I said that. He had a much more mature reaction than me though, he stuck his tongue out. Forgetting that Sage was also present, I stuck my tongue out back at him.

He laughed and rushed around the counter towards me.

'I take that as a challenge.' He grinned and started to tickle me mercilessly, until I could barely breathe and was begging him to stop.

'Kol, stop, please, stop, I can't, I can't breathe!' I managed to get out between each breath.

By the time I convinced him to stop, we looked up to see Sage had left the room during the attack by Kol.

'Were'd she go?' I untangled myself from Kol's arms and turned to look at him properly.

'She left about 30 seconds ago maybe? I don't know, I was too busy enjoying the sound of your laughter.' Kol came up with what was meant to be an innocent face.

'Smooth Mikleson, but just be warned, I don't want to scare Sage off she's nice, and you better play nice to her and your brother.' I pointed at him at the same time as I said this to emphasis the point I was trying to make, I was hit with the face of a tall disappointed 5 year old boy, whose name was Kol.

I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms with saying anything to him, he could only keep looking at me like that for so long couldn't he?

* * *

Within a few seconds he had started to pout, then a little later he dropped to his knees, then I walked out the room on purpose. I smiled to myself, now who could be mean?

I found Sage sitting in the lounge watching TV as I walked in and collapsed down next to her.

'What's up?' She asked, 'I don't think I have ever seen Kol act like _that_ before!'

'He was just kidding around, it was a joke between..' I trailed off, I wasn't exactly sure what we were... friends? dating? friends with Benefits like that slightly awkward movie?

'Between...?' Sage prompted me before I could go off into an actual daydream.

'Sorry, er yeah, between..I don't really know.' I finished in a small unsure voice, slightly worried about what the actual truth was.

'I think its safe to say he is in to you Bonnie,' Sage grinned, 'But do you really like him?'

And there it was, the question I almost didn't want to answer because I was afraid of what I really thought.

'Welll...' I paused a moment, thinking my answer through carefully, betting that Kol was listening to my every word.

'Well?!' Sage was getting impatient and leaning forward on the sit in anticipation.

'Yeah... I guess I do.' I smiled as I realized the truth I had been hiding from myself all along.

'Well then, welcome to the family if that's the case!' Kol walked in as he said that and I burst out laughing.

'What?' He said looking slightly confused.


	21. Chapter 21

**_This story has been amazing to write, and I appreciate the enthusiasm that so many of you have left me throughout the whole process, it has been truly incredible writing for you and your all so important to me_**, _**it absolutely makes my day when I write and get reviews from you!**_ **_please keep it up one last time for Abducted as this is my final chapter in this particular story._**

**_For one last time, please enjoy the next chapter!_**

**.P.S. If you haven't seen Kat Graham's new video for her new song 'Wanna say.' Then get your butt on to youtube as soon as you finish reading this and listen to it!**

* * *

I sighed contently, it had been two days since Kol had dropped me back home, but I hadn't alerted anyone to my presence, neither of us had, we stayed together at my mine, whilst my dad was still away on business.

Kol stroked my hair as we sat watching a movie on the TV together, after my confession to Sage, everything I had been wondering about started to fall in to place, and I knew without a doubt, that Kol was going to be there for me for a long time.

I looked up from the movie we were watching to peak at his face through my lashes.

He sensed me looking and took the time to look back with a slow impish smile.

'Yes my beautiful Bonnie?' I giggled at that, it was like that first relationship you have with a guy when he says anything that makes you blush furiously.

'Oh nothing, I was just admiring the view from where I was laying.' I said with bliss written all over my face I was sure.

'Well get comfortable, because you may be staying here with me for a long long time!'

'You really think so?'

'I really think so Bonnie Bennett. I'm stealing you away from the rest of the world and there's nothing you can do about it.'

'Bonnie?' I shifted my weight to see who was at the window. It was Lexi, Elena and Caroline. All with their mouths open, all staring unblinkingly at Kol and myself. Oh brilliant, I couldn't wait to explain this.

'It looks like we have some explaining to do...' Kol looked at me with yet another cute grin on his face.

'Actually, you have a cooking lesson to go to and I have an intense questioning ahead.' I smirked at him, ever since we had gotten back from the getaway, a nicer term than me being abducted I think, I had signed him up for cooking lessons, and made him go twice a day to my Grams, where he received them. I don't think it was doing much for his ego but he had to learn we are no longer in the century where housewives are kept, we have moved on from that. Big time.

'Do I have to?' He groaned, it wasn't his favorite thing to do in the world but...well, he had no choice, I couldn't have him burning down my house!

'Yes, unless of course you'd rather be tied to a chair and questioned and insulted for a while then go into complete girly mode with nail varnish, make-overs and chick flicks?'

Slowly, over the course of 2 days I was beginning to get Kol into the 21st century things that most people would like now.

That had the indented affect though, he got off the couch as fast as lightning.

'I'll see you later my beauty.' Kol kissed the top of my forehead, the tip of my nose and then my lips slowly, he was so cute like this!

'Kol...'

'hmmm?' He asked.

'You still have to go.'

'Damnit!' Yep, still a manipulative person at heart.

'Go!' I laughed as I gave him a light shove towards the front door.

'Bye bye Bonbon.'

As he left he had to push past the three still in shock girls to get to his car.

As he left, they all turned back to me with questioning looks.

'I can explain all of this.' I began hurriedly.

'Oh please do.' Lexi stepped towards me as she said it and with the others in tow, I let them through and they filed into the house.

Boy was I in for night of torture.

* * *

_**Please leave some final reviews, but I am also sure I can be talked into writing a sequel to this if enough of certain people ask. This includes guests not just members!**_

_**Once again, thank you for being with me through the entire process, it means more than anything else I could possibly say to you.**_

_** TVDgirl4 (yes, ok, I actually just created myself a twitter account!)**_


End file.
